Knowledge is Power
by mikrowman95
Summary: Knowledge is Power, Being denied the chance to learn would leave Naruto Weak, but now he has a way to gain the Knowledge he needs. And with it Power. Grey, Smart, Strong, Manipulative Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Naruto woke with a throbbing Head and an aching body. "What the Hell had happened, I feel like a Bjuu stepped on me." As soon as that Thought came to be he was flooded with images of a huge mob kicking the shit out of him. God he hated this village. Really just because he had Kyuubi in his belly does not mean he is a human scapegoat? punching bag. That foolish kage had like always done nothing. Just as his ANBU did nothing to aid him.

It was actually in the first beating of his that he learned of the fact that he was a Vessel for Kyuubi, well he had it verified as he had guessed it. A Mobster had basically screamed it at him when he was three. He was smart enough to figure it out from then. It actually explained a lot. Since he was a baby people had glared at him and said nasty things. He could feel the intense Hatred that virtually everyone around him had for him.

He had done all he had to keep safe and usually did But sometimes his sensory abilities and massively strong senses weren't enough and he got caught. Even though he could out sneak most ANBU he was still a child and thus could not outrun them all.

He wished he Knew Transformation it would help him a Lot but it was not taught until next Ye-ARRRGH! He felt as if his head would burst with all of the random images he was seeing. Flashes of someone practicing the Transformation. Dog_Boar_Ram, those handsigns, along with a thought and a burst of chakra. Poof you were another being, at least you looked like someone else.

Blinking Naruto wondered " Where the hell did that come from?" Curious Naruto Tried it. It took a few tries but he got it. He looked like Iruka. Canceling his transformation Naruto hurried back to his house.

The moment he went in he sat down and started to meditate, something the Academy actually did not sabotage in his education. Naruto began to go through his memories. He was shocked to see multiple memories that were not his own. They were bit fuzzy at first but when he concentrated on them he started to understand them. They were the Memories of the Shinobi that had attacked him.

The boy's name was Toru takegaki, he was a 15 year old Chunin, a Civillian born Genjutsu Specialist, support type Shinobi. The first of his clan to become a Ninja. Naruto went through the memories and found the moment when he got the boy's memories. It was when the boy pinned him to the wall and jammed the Kunai in his leg. Naruto had noticed his neck felt warm then but thought it was from bruising.

Whatever the cause Naruto was very pleased with it as he could use the knowledge to get stronger and protect himself. The boy knew quite a bit of Useful information. He, like most civilian borns, had great chakra control which Naruto did not. He could never hold the leaf on his head in class, a sign of lack of control and a Large reserve according to the Memories. The boy himself was a slightly above average Support type Chunin so all of his skills were roughly middle of the road, with a few exceptions..

Good, he could use the knowledge to improve his skills But first he had to categorize what the boy knew.

Chakra control- tree climbing, water walking, Leaf sticking, kunai Balancing, and several more -had a good deal of skill in this area

Academy Taijutsu- actually not a strong suit but still decently skilled

Weapon skills - was a well above average in this area, particular skill with senbon

Three academy Jutsu- able to use effectively in battle

Genjutsu- can break them and knows Twelve and a lot of the concept as this is Area of Expertise.

Outside Jutsu and abilties- Shushin, Underground Projection Fish, Mystic Palm jutsu and slightly above average medical Knowledge, basic seal knowledge.

Very helpful with his wide array of skills. Naruto decided to study these and use them to survive.

Sighing Naruto realized that he had a lot to do. " They have denied me a life, and education and freedom. I will use their knowledge to gain my freedom. But I cant let them know to soon, so I will hide under my continued mask of stupidity. I have the next month of summer till the academy starts up again, so I will be able to measure my skill level then. " A determined look on his face.

* * *

Knowing that he would be watched out side of his house Naruto Practiced indoors. So he started to make a list of what he can do.

" Okay seeing as Chakra control is important to not waste chakra and I have a lot of chakra I will start with that. I think I will try the tree climbing. On the walls would be good. Once I am good enough I will try the leave sticking exercise, but if I cant then it is on to Water walking. The bath tub will work I think. I hopefully will be able to do the leaf sticking exercise by then. Here's to hoping." He was pleased so far and then went on to Taijutsu.

Naruto was quite pleased. If this village denies him knowledge and power he could actually take it from them. But he would still have to train which he liked as it was away for him to get knowledge but still develop his own skills. He hated to rely on anyone's power, he had always been on his own. This had forced him to grow up quite quickly and added to the abuse even caused him to develop a mind set similar to a Capture Ninja. Add that to his Natural Super Genius IQ and Perfect memory and Naruto had the personality of a veteran Shinobi. He could plan very far ahead and very detailed ways. As well as being able to adapt to any situation, he was a chameleon, hiding from the predator and when it comes time, kill his prey.

It had saved his Life actually. He would use this and his massively high senses and Sensory abilities to avoid danger when he could . He could even slip past the ANBU. But what saved him more then anything else was his ability to sense emotions. He could use it to avoid those that were going to hurt him or sometimes how they would hurt him. If the emotions were strong enough he would see images of what they planned or even hear some thoughts. It saved his life Hundreds of times.

Shaking himself out of his memories he said " Dammit, while I am not the idiot I portray I still have a wicked case of ADHD at times. Huh any way lets get back to my Taijutsu and conditioning. While I always worked out it was mostly guess work and stuff for younger kids. With my body's ability to heal I need to do harder training to get the results I want."

He continued his plans till it was late and then went to bed, pleased for the next day.

* * *

The moment he woke up Naruto dropped out of his bed, clothed only in his Boxers and started to work out. 3 sets of 25 pushups, pull ups on the door frame, crunches, Squats and more, along with some stretches. When he was done he Went over to a wall and laid on the floor. He put his feet on the wall and channeled his chakra into his feet and moved them up the wall. Toru had learned this by running up trees but Naruto had broken down the technique and figured that this would be much better to start with. It helped him to learn how to stick his feet and how much chakra he would need for his body type. He actually got that pretty quick.

After a few minutes he tried to climb up the wall and fell after the first five steps. Landing softly he just tried again and by the fifth try he got it. He was shaky and unsure like a babies first steps but after a while he got it. He figured that if he just read about it instead of Getting it by mind transfer it would have taken him weeks. But as he had a personal understanding it helped greatly. It seems that since chakra is made up of Spiritual and Physical halves that by absorbing the Chakra of Toru , which was way more Spiritual then Physical, his spiritual chakra increased a lot. This majorly helped his chakra control as that is what Makes Chakra control more natural.

Once he was able to stick to the Ceiling for an Hour he went over to eat Breakfast. Seeing so little he realized that he needed to get skilled enough to steal some food. He would also need a place to hide it. The seals that Toru learned about could help. If he made the scrolls he could hide them or even put the seals on his body to keep his stuff with him. He would have to check the library later.

The Library. A place Naruto yearned for. Naruto loved to learn above all else, and thus was very pissed that he was not allowed in. Well if he mixed in his stealth and the Transformation then he could get in and memorize the books he needs. He could review the memories later. But first he needed to master what he had taken first.

While resting Naruto started to write down a list of what he would get at the Library.

Seals as they would be invaluable to his life and health.

Medical Jutsu- This included Anatomy, first aid and the actual Jutsu.

Genjutsu- Illusions were very useful and could be trained with little suspicion

Other Taijutsu Styles to personalize it to his body.

Possible Weapon to deal with lack of Reach

Once he read it over he burned the list as he had already memorized it.

He went to the front of his Apartment and grabbed five of the leaves on his stoop. Going to his couch he placed them on his body and channeled his chakra. It took a bit and the lives of three leaves but he got it. He could stick a leaf on his body. It was hard but he got it. It seems that the Skill for chakra control was inherited from Toru.

After another hour of chakra control exercises he got up, stretched and started to go through the academy Taijutsu. He had to adjust them even though he had obtained the Muscle memory of Toru but it still he was able to do more then be a brawler. He practiced the movements for about an hour before resting.

When he was done resting he started on the Jutsu. It only took a few tries but he got them . He was very proud of himself.

* * *

That was what the next Month pretty much consisted off. Get up and work his body, followed by chakra control exercises and then taijutsu and jutsu training.

By the end of the month he had achieved just above a genins level of Chakra control. He had gotten the Academy taijusu down to an acceptable level for a Genin, inheriting Muscle memory helped greatly in that. He had also mastered the Academy Jutsu to above a Genins Level.

Overall he was quite pleased.

* * *

Walking to the Academy with a skip in his step, Naruto was just truly Happy. He had on his own reversed all of the damage from the Neglectful Teachers. Though he had decided to hide it so he could continue his training in peace. He would still show some basic skill however.

His month of training was very useful. He was now essentially a genin, with only his weapon skills lacking. He even learned one of the Genjutsu that Toru had known. He planned on finding a secluded Training Spot to up his conditioning and weapons skills. He was hoping to find one by the end of the day.

By the time he actually reached the Academy he was the third person there and people were already glaring at him. But he just brushed it off. He would not let them ruin his good mood.

* * *

His time at the Academy was jut as irritable as normal. As soon as it was over he left the school and snuck away to find a decent training grounds. He searched for a few hours before he found one. It was perfect for his needs.

It had a Large Waterfall and more then enough room to train in its clearing. There were plenty of trees around it so it was very good for him.

He got started right away.

* * *

6 months later.

Naruto Had trained his ass off the last 6 months. He had achieved a lot in that time. He had to off as he spent every day from 3 to 9 at night training.

For Chakra Control he had gotten Jonin level skill in it. He would spend three hours practicing this by performing his exercises on the water's surface. After a while he started to add leaves to his body as he trained. It helped a lot. He had gotten good enough to start learning how to strengthen his blows without hurting his body.

For His Taijutsu he was now a solid mid chunin's skill level. He was quite proud of that. Mixed with his hard conditioning, which was majorly upped, now including chakra weights he stole and an hour of alternating sprints and jogs on the waters surface, he was a force to be reckoned with in that field to any other chunin.

His raw strength and speed were high Chunin all by themselves, thanks to his advanced healing and Hard training. It showed when he took off his jumpsuit. He had a body that most chunin would kill for. It was actually amazing that his body was as strong as it was. The body was usually the weakness for young advanced Shinobi.

His skills in weapons saw a huge increase as he would spend a good two hours using the various weapons he found on other fields. He would practice his weapons to the point that he could hit them all perfectly and blind. Though he needed a moving target to get better at them. Which he some what got by tying dummies to trees and spinning them to mimic movement, but that could only do so much.

With the addition of excellent chakra control he started to improve his skill with the academy jutsu to way above chunin level.

For the Clone Jutsu, which he could make about ten clones minimum, he managed to lower the Handsigns needed for it. This helped a lot but his aim was to do it with no seals or just one. Though the less seals meant more Clones were his limit.

The Transformation he made solid, it would only change when he wanted it to or if he passed out. This jumped the technique from E-rank to B-rank. The only true flaw was that he had not changed the scent, though he was working on that.

His favorite was the replacement which he got good enough to use on any object. He started to use smaller and smaller objects till a leaf was enough. Then he tried bigger objects and switched with a Huge rock, though he nearly passed out as it took a lot of chakra. He could also do this without any seals. He was trying to incorporate it and the shushin, which he mastered with ease and with out hand seals, into his taijutsu, which he had some success in so far.

Next would be genjutsu which he had actually managed to master to low jonin Level in terms of skill and the power behind them. He had used them on a few Civilians, even some random genin which was kind of fun for him. He was very proud of this feat. A Jinjuriki had used Genjutsu, and even showed a lot of talent in the field. It was like spitting in the face of everyone who had insulted his kind.

As for the Mystic palm and the Underground projection fish technique, he had mastered them and found them a lot of fun. It was the fish technique that helped him to steal the weights and travel unnoticed by the rest of the village. It had also saved him from 16 mobs already.

The mystic palm he practiced on various birds and squirrels he hit with kunai or senbon to practice on. It was cruel but it worked.

Overall he was extremely pleased with his work. The village would have a conniption at seeing his advancing skills. They would be shocked to see that he was a mid chunin overall. All at the age of 6 and a half.

* * *

**Next Naruto Meets a possible ally.**

**A couple of things. **

**why are the genin surprised during the chunin exams if they had seen the skills of their fellow leaf genin before and would have read about the clans in school so why are they confused and unaware**.

**Naruto is not god-like but If Kakashi and Itachi could, pretty much on their own get to chunin level at around 6 or 7 years old then why cant a genius Naruto with access to said Knowledge. Kakashi and Itachi had a source od knowledge, in their clan libraries and family. Naruto simply has a different source so don't complain.**

** Naruto is Grey and thinks that one should always strive to improve so he will often take a simple concept and alter it to a far better solution. Will show majorly in the future.**

Thanks for reading.


	2. A Partner in Crime

4 months later

* * *

Naruto was extremely pleased. After finding a scroll in one of the training fields on Water clones, Naruto could start sparing against them. He could also practice genjutsu and breaking genjutsu on them. They also helped by acting as targets for his weapons. Overall it was extremely helpful.

All of his abilities increased by quite a bit due to it. His Genjutsu especially. This was Very good, especially as The Uchiha clan Massacre was coming up.

He knew about the massacre due to Itachi being one of Naruto's Guards. His conflicting intense emotions were so strong that Naruto gained full access to all of the details of the Massacre through the man's thoughts. Naruto had found out quite a bit.

He was planning on going and looting it after Itachi is done. This is only possible as the ANBU and ROOT are only set to go there three hours after Sasuke is Knocked out. Plenty of time for him to play.

* * *

Naruto left his home at 8. It was sadly easy to sneak away. A simple water clone acted as a substitute for them. Naruto , who had gotten extremely good with Genjutsu, placed a Powerful genjutu to hide him from the village. He swiftly ran to the Compound. He were greeted with the sights of Bodies but did not so much as flinched. He had killed some civilians to get used to killing so he was immune. He had snuck into the houses of several of the People who had mobbed him and slit their throats. It was done so effectively that no one ever suspected him.

After sending his water clones to Loot Naruto felt that one of the Uchiha still had some leftover chakra. He went over to the Women and placed a hand on her chest. He once again felt the familiar warmth of chakra entering his body. It seems that all it took was direct contact and a bit of time. Naruto's mind was flooded with information.

The woman was Sango Uchiha. She was the 16 year old daughter of a Man from a lost clan of Weapon wielders and forgers. She herself was a very skilled low Jonin, a Tai and Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu expert that had her fingers in many areas.

Naruto was very pleased to feel the power reach his eyes, which started to burn. After a minute he was able to see much clearer. He then leaned forward and removed the Eyes of Sango. All stored in a case the Hyuuga's use for collecting the Dead Main Branch members eyes. After that He left, having already collected several weapons and swords and several samples of Blood and the Head of Mikoto and Fukasaka Uchiha's Eyes.

* * *

As soon as he go to his house he started to categorize his newly gained knowledge.

Taijutsu- Uchiha style but had an understanding of several others.

Ninjutsu- Mostly fire style but had copied several others. Mostly Water style and a bit of Earth-

Genjutsu- knew several but was not area of strength

Kenjutsu- Very rather skilled at this, Very helpful

Weapons- very skilled with a variety of weapons

Seals - Amateur level sealer- very helpful as she knew Resistacne seals.

Naruto was extremely pleased at this. Had a variety of skills to work with and learn. Oh he would enjoy this.

* * *

The Next morning Naruto Had a Water clone place the Resistance seals on his body. It felt like he was in a stream of non-moving water. It would help him to develop without getting bulky.

After school he went up to His training field

" Now that I have all of this Knowledge, I plan on spending a good majority of the time mastering it."

First He would spend 2 hours of conditioning on the Waters surface. this would Include having water clones throw senbons to get better on dodging and some stamina.

Next would be spending 1.5 hours to spar on waters surface, against his water clones..

Spend and hour with throwing weapons against water clones as they are moving targets.

Next is Naruto spending 3 hours on the Various things he learned.

Followed by a spar against his clones.

It would be a rough few years.

* * *

Three Years Later.

Naruto Had Grown quite a bit. He Had Mastered everything he had learned and had taken it to a Whole New level. Overall he was Mid to High A Rank or roughly a High Jonin Level Shinobi. Only his lack of Experience holding him back. His Biggest Accomplishments was his skill with a sword, Elemental Manipulation, seals and Genjutsu.

For a sword he was easily the Best. He could fight Hyate and win. He was Elite Jonin in this field. But his height did put him at a bit of a disadvantage for the moment.

For Elemetal Manipulation he discovered a huge love and skill for using Water in the most amazing ways. He found that he could draw water from plant life and control it at will. He learned to be very creative. The same could be said for his lightning Jutsu. He was able to shot out pure electricity out of his fingers. He was working on something great that uses the two.

For Seals he is a Master, Plan and Simple. He had taken to having his water clones break into the Library and copy down the books on sealing. With this he had proven to be a true Uzumaki. While amazing at Taijutsu, he preferred to fight with seals. He could really fuck up his enemy with them. It was perfect for fighting a really strong enemy. They would think him weak and then he would use the seals to fuck there world up.

Genjutsu, this was a field were he showed extreme talent. He had taken having Clones cover themselves in genjutsu and go around the Hyuuga compound. They have not seen him yet. He actually used this skill to copy all of their jutsu and integrate them into his fighting style. He was a Kage Level Shinobi in this field.

For his fighting style he had Mixed the inceptor and the Gentle fist to make a very powerful Taijutsu. he knew that he would be a hard person to fight. Especially with his extreme speed and strength, His speed being Elite Jonin and his strength being mid jonin. He mixed lightning Manipulation into it to make it quite deadly. He even found a way around the lack of Byakugan. He just had to hit Point of Weakness. It worked even better in some ways because he did not need to poke them but could use his fists. This added a lot and made it far more effective. He was Mid Jonin in this field.

For All of his other fields he was Mid Jonin. He would have been Higher then High Jonin but his lack of Experience really hurt. After all, all of the skill in the world is worthless without the understanding of when to use it.

* * *

Naruto, covered in a Genjutsu Hopped over the Fence to the Forest of Death and Hurried in. It was the chunin exam and he felt it was a great opportunity to get more skills and kills. So he Hurried in and went straight to Work. In just twenty minute he had killed 3 teams and had siphoned there chakra. One from Cloud, one from rain and the last from Waterfall.

It was as he was about to leave when he felt it. A chakra similar to The ROOT. It was strong, whoever it was could probably fight him evenly. But the strangest thing was the traces of a dark and slimy chakra. Only one person felt like that, Naruto knew as He had Felt Orochimaru when he was 3. Who ever it was, they were a spy for Orochimaru and he wanted in.

Reinforcing his genjutsu Naruto hurried and followed that Chakra source. After a few minutes he found him. He had long gray hair pulled into a pony tail, glasses on his face. Naruto could feel the power the boy held, and his vast intelligence. Based off of the fact that his chakra was so rich, Naruto determined that the boy had both an advanced healing ability and was a medic.

Once he saw the boy's teammates he placed them under a genjutsu, as well as a genjutsu around the clearing they were in. The boy started to notice. That alone proves he is far more powerful then he is showing as it would take at least a high jonin to notice that. Allowing his voice to be heard he started to speak to the Boy.

" Hello Mr. Spy, I have a request to make of you."

Kabuto whirled around, very confused. He could not sense the source of the voice. It was a child's voice, but that could be faked. So he decided to talk back " Spy, I don't know what you are talking about."

The voice turned a little cold " I would not lie if I were you. I can feel the residual chakra of Orochimaru. It is all around you. So I ask, will you hear my request?"

Contemplating Kabuto nodded " Very well, I will listen."

The voice turned warm " Good, very good. I am a being from the village that would like to see it destroyed. Your master has wishes this as well. I would like a partnership.

Kabuto bit his lip and thought. He obviously could not trust this voice but at the same time he was told to look for recruits.

" Very well, but first who are you? I need to know who I am to work with."

Sensing that Kabuto was being honest, Naruto said " Meet me behind the Hokage monument. You will find a clearing with a water fall. Meet me there in one week. But first a gesture of good will. Catch." A scroll appeared above him. He caught it.

The voice and the Genjutsu's disappeared. Kabuto needed to hurry up and meet up with Lord Orochimaru soon. This could be really bad or Really good. Whomever it was they were extremely skilled to pull off such a powerful genjutsu.

* * *

A week later Found Kabuto at Naruto's Training field. He had felt a powerful barrier as he went through it. Who ever this was they took no chances, and he was right to assume that they are very skilled.

As he made his way to the center of the clearing he began to feel a soft presence. It was clearly the one he had meet before. He could not see it. But He knew it was there .

"I know you are there. I have received word from Lord Orochimaru that I am to work with you. You gesture of good will showed us that you can be trusted, well as much as a fellow ninja can be anyway. After all those were a Pair of Sharringan Eyes, no one that wants to kill him would give him that kind of power. So will you now reveal yourself."

Kabuto heard a chuckle." Very well but try not to be to shocked." Kabuto heard the noise from behind him. He was floored to see the Ten year old Naruto Uzumaki. The Jinjuriki. The worst student to have ever go to the academy.

He almost laughed at the boy but then he felt it. Power. An extreme amount of power, all radiating from this child in front of him. As well as the confidence to use it. This boy was extremely strong in general and not for his age. Especially if he is able to put up such a powerful Genjutsu. But this was good, Orochimaru had asked about the boy to see if he would join due to the abuse he had suffered but they had stricken him off the list after on minute of looking at him.

" You know I never expected you of all people. I had believed that you were and naïve little boy that dreamed of being Hokage. How is it that you have become so powerful."

Naruto smirked at the older boy and said " When you have the choice of either dying or surviving, most crumble and die. I on the other hand Did what I could to survive, and ended up thriving in the shadows. Now lets get to business."

Kabuto was thrown a little at seeing the cold blue eyes he usually associated with a war veteran. It was so odd seeing them on a child.

"Very well, what is it that you offer Lord Orochimaru. Also what are your general skill sets. I need to know for your missions."

Tilting his head Naruto answered " Information, amongst other things. I information on all of the Village Activities, including Danzo's. As for my skill sets, well I am skilled in all fields. Genjutsu and Seals are my forte, they are how I am getting my information on the Village. But that does not mean I lack any where else. To be Honest in a fight between me and you I am not sure who would win. Oh and I have this " Naruto's eye turned into the Sharringan.

Kabuto was shocked at this. This boy was truly incredible. He should be unbelieving but there was something about this kid that screamed of power. But he had to ask " Why?"

Naruto stiffened, but did not look angry. Instead he looked amused, with those cold cruel blue eyes glittering. " Why, well aside from the raw abuse of the Village there are many factors. It has become Arrogant. They rely on the clans so much that they have weakened all others. The Academy is in shambles. The hospital as I am sure you are aware is pathetic. It is as if Tsuande never stepped foot in the village. No progress has, or can happen in this shithole. It needs to burn, to be purged to achieve anything. I Mean really I at ten years old, and by my self, have gained more power then most ninja ever achieve. It is pathetic. They also betray their own believes. The speak of teamwork and loyalty but stab each other in the back. The only reason they need teamwork is due to the lack of power. Orochiamru stands the best chance of destroying it. So I will aid him.

In return I will siphon you information, and you will aid me. I plan on showing a majority of my true skill after I graduate. I will use you as an excuse for my skill. I will say that you helped me by training me every couple of days and brought me books on seals as that is what I will showcase most. This will make you seem like a loyal ninja while also giving me a cover story. It also gives me an excuse to talk. This way I can give you the information you need."

Kabuto was awed. This kid thought of everything, it was amazing. However he saw one flaw. " What would be the excuse we give the village? My cover is a kind but weak boy. Almost as weak as they see you. I doubt that they will believe that completely."

Naruto gave a dark smirk " Ah but when you tell them that as an Orphan yourself you could not stand the abuse I was given. You will tell them that you saw through my mask and with someone actually teaching me that I showed to be a true genius. You were so moved by my situation that you turned into my big brother and did all you could to teach me. You can even brag about having such an awesome student. The Hokage is a sentimental fool, he will believe it and protect you with all he's got. Hell you can even berate him a little by saying that I have failed the academy so many times as no one would teach me chakra control for my massive reserves, which you did. Also you could mention that I, as an Uzumaki should have been taught Seals. Hurt the old man's pride in my defense and he will trust you even more. It is perfect no.

Kabuto shook his head with a smile on his face. He really liked this kid already. He stuck his hand out and said " Well my _student_ I think we have a deal." They shook and history would remember that moment as the day when The Leaf's Days were limited.

* * *

**Not god like. Jiraiya, Orochumaru, and others like that would kill them. Though they would put up one hell of a fight. **

**Before any one complains Kakashi said that there are people Younger then Naruto ( age 12) yet stronger then Kakashi a High A-Low S rank ninja at the time. It is possible. Itachi was roughly this strong at their age and achieve High S-rank at 14. So yes it can happen. They have had Five and a half years of super hard Training.**


	3. Things Move into Place

**The only reason Naruto could get to Mid-High A rank is the fact that he absorbs memories. It is the experiences and the muscle memory that really does the upgrading. Add that to a Super Genius and it is possible. Naruto has the gift of innate understanding. He is able to break something down and improve it in all fields. As for abilities he takes the most potent ability. If that is a Bloodline then he gets that. However like the Toru he can get skills. In Toru's case it was Chakra Control.  
As for a Mutation, kind of. With Chakra changing based off of your personality it would have to change your body over time. That is how Kekkei Genkai work, some people in a group have a natural skill for something. Over the generations it becomes a Bloodline. **

* * *

2 years later

In the past two years a lot had happened. His choice to act as an Informant for Orochimaru was a perfect choice. It had really bore fruit. He could continue his plot to end the leaf. It was awesome really. He had taken to sending a heavily Seal covered, Chakra reinforced Water clone to the Academy so he could train all day. It had really shown. He had grown immensely in that time.

It was though Partially due to the fact that Kabuto had taken to training and sparing with him every day that he did not have missions or Hospital duty, or providing him with Scrolls to train with. This provided Naruto with much needed Experience. It had helped him to grow from Mid-High A Rank to a solid Mid S Rank ninja, with S or even SS rank Skills in all fields. Kabuto himself had been surprised at this.

With Kabuto's help Naruto Had become a master medic around Kabuto's level. Though Kabuto was still better as he had done surgeries and the like but still Naruto and him were equal Battle Medics. By adding the Chakra scalpel, Kabuto's signature, Naruto had turned his Taijutsu Extremely deadly. By inserting his chakra scalpels into the body like a gentle fist Naruto could take down nearly any enemy.

Overall Kabuto proved to be an incredible teacher so Naruto did not have to lie if he was asked about that. It was actually these teachings that helped Naruto to Master his water and Lightning techniques. He used this knowledge to actually control the elements that are in the human body.

Or use his advanced control over the other elements. Though they were lesser when compared to his Water and Lightning control.

As for his emotion sensing abilities, after siphoning a Yamanaka he killed, Naruto was able to read minds full out. It was so useful as he was able to implant suggestions with his abilities. It also helped him to be able to talk to his clones from huge distances and that helped to build his spy network. He was also able to Organize his mindscape further increasing his already massive intelligence and memory. Along with one other, hidden ability.

He loved all his New abilities. They had so many possibilities.

* * *

After a rough spar Naruto and an Exhausted Kabuto sat down " Naruto I have a new mission for you."

Naruto perked up. Aside from spying he had been asked to kill specific shinobi and civilians over the years. This would be his first more public mission.

" I Know that you plan on getting on Sasuke Uchiha's team. What your mission is to basically rile him up. Get him jealous, make him believe that he is below you, the dead last. We need him very vulnerable. Also we will need information about your team. All of the. Even of your covers."

Naruto rose an eyebrow." I see so the boy will be his new body. I figured as Much. Those Eyes I gave him back then will be useful if he actually gets the boy's body. "

Kabuto Nodded , though he was not shocked that the boy knew that. He had perfected his information network over the years. After all if he could rig seals to give him all of Danzo's, Hiruzen's, the clan's, and The councils data then finding out information about Orochimaru would be child's play. After it is what he was there for.

" Good. Now Shouldn't you get to bed? You have your graduation tomorrow."

Naruto Rolled his eyes. " Yeah ,yeah. " Rolling his eyes Naruto got up and left, after flipping off Kabuto of course. The grey haired boy just laughed at him.

* * *

Kabuto smiled as the boy left. He really like Naruto, even cared for the boy. He loved to teach him, or just to spar. Kabuto had gotten out of the rut in his skills by fighting Naruto. Now he was a S- Rank Ninja. Not just a High A Rank one. Naruto had helped him to grow quite a bit. All of his skills were heightened and now varied. His medical skills had gotten so good after some of Naruto's suggestions he was able to heal Kimmimaro, who also had loyalty to Naruto now.

He had to say that if it came between Naruto and Orochimaru he would chose the Boy. He was his best friend, his brother and maybe someday his master. He had, as always, felt the extreme desire to submit to Naruto. It was Odd but he was okay with him as he helped Kabuto so much.

Kabuto never saw the clone of Naruto hiding behind a genjutsu smirking at the intimate change in Kabuto's Loyalty. This was very good. And that bit about Kimmimaro was very pleasing. But it would not be good if The Snake knew of it just yet. Naruto planted that suggestion into Kabuto then left the field to tell the original.

* * *

The Next morning found Naruto Wearing his real clothes finally. He was wearing a dark grey shirt, black shorts and a black vest. He also had red streaks in his hair. They were natural actually, apparently from his Uzumaki Heritage. Naruto was ready to shake shit up.

As soon as he got to the academy, unnoticed, he placed a Genjutsu over himself. He did not want to deal with their stupidity. Of them all only three teams had even the slimmest chance of passing. All of them containing clans. In fact only Sakura was not Ninja clan Heir. It was so sad, they were shunting so much talent. Look at Jiraiya or Minato. Neither were from clans and both are legends. Hell look at Kabuto who was extremely skilled and he had no shinobi linage. The same could be said about Guy, Killer Bee and Yugito the Vessel of the Eight and two tails respectively. All of them were Civilian borns and extremely skilled. It really made little sense to him that the villages would rely so much on the clans. Sure they were good but that made them predictable, their skills so well known. It also makes them weak. With a little study you could eliminate all of the Village in a few minutes.

Naruto already figured out all of their weaknesses. They were so glaringly obvious. Stink bombs for the Inuzuka, Bug repellant for the Aburame, Speed for the Akamichi, Chakra pulses or Armor for the Hyuuga, Basic Mental defenses for the Yamanaka, Strength and speed for the Nara. It was easy to play with them., At least some like the Sarutobi had varying skills. Hell his own clan had Seals, Sword play, water and wind Jutsus, incredible Taijutsu and more. They never relied on one ability. It was so pathetic that others were such one trick ponies.

Really if they decided to diversify a little then the village would be at least twenty times stronger. He could think of ways to turn all of them, bar Kiba and Choji, into S rank or Higher. Really people wondered why there never have been an S-rank member out of their clans. High A is the highest that has ever come from any of them. It was rather sad in his eyes, such a waste.

Naruto had to shake his head to get out of his thoughts. After all they would all be dead or worse in the future due to their own foolishness.

Within half an hour all of the other students appeared. Even his own Fan girl, Hinata Hyuuga. The girl had some serious issues caused by her clan. Her father more then the rest. She had no self esteem, confidence or sense of self. It was warped by her fathers abuse. Overall she was weak and a perfect example of his beliefs. If they would just change their fighting style she would be a lot stronger. She just needed a far firmer sensei then Kurenai...

Naruto's head snapped up. Oh that was perfect. Redirecting his gaze to the girl he penetrated her mind with a surprisingly great amount of difficulty and planted several suggestions. If it worked, and it would, She would seek out the Help of Anko Mitarashi for Taijutsu, Weaponry and Jutsu training. It would also give them both a much needed close figure and boost Hinata's confidence. As well as to He may not have been a kind man but he did feel a limited Kinship with Anko and Hinata. They had both been pariahs and survived, well kind off in Hinata's case. But to thrive they would need a push in the right direction.

He also placed a few thoughts for her to consider her dream as a medic Nin.

Smirking Naruto was very pleased. He just made a possible powerful enemy. He did not care, it was better then crushing ants. This way he had a strong opponent. Also it would send a message that The clans are idiots. It was perfect really.

Then he heard a rather familiar noise, and shook his head. It was the Sound of two rabid fangirls who would kill anything or one to sit next to the object of their obsession. In other words it was Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka stampeding to the academy to have the honor of sitting next to their precious Sasuke. It was times like this that he was glad that no one knew of his Heritage as it gave him the freedom of privacy. Or at least it gave him the opportunity to ditch his guard and train. Same thing really.

After a Sakura and Ino embarrassing every Kunoichi in existence, Iruka came into the room. He assigned the teams, gave a Speech then left. Only Naruto and Shino noticed his wounds. But Naruto knew what had caused them. Mizuki had attempted to steal the Scroll of Seals, which only has one seal on it. While Iruka and Mizuki fought Naruto read the scroll and copied it with his Sharringan. No one suspected a thing.

(Teams are Canon)

* * *

After three hours, in which Naruto had left a clone, Kakashi finally began to arrive. Naruto had to roll his eyes, Kakashi was a prime example of why he hated this village. If the man put forth any effort he could become extremely powerful. Instead he is a High A rank ninja that is a tad powerful. It was sad really.

As the man came in he saw Sakura panting like a dog in heat over Sasuke. But he could not find Naruto.

" Where is your other teammate?"

Sakura seeing a chance to insult Naruto jumped up and screamed " We don't know that loser never came to class. Probably failed or ran away as no one wants him around."

Kakashi was a little annoyed, Sasuke was actually pissed, but Naruto, he was amused " Actually Haruno I am Here"

They all turned to find him but could not see him. " Where are you Naruto" Kakashi asked. The boy was a master at stealth after all.

"Here" They saw the wall ripple and then Naruto was there. Sakura blushed and Kakashi had to ahold a blush from appearing. The kid was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He was not into kids but he was not blind either.

Shaking his head Kakashi said " Meet me on the roof"

Both he and Naruto poofed and were gone. Sakura and The Uchiha Gaped at this. One Jealous and the other was Pissed. They both stomped up to the roof.

As they got on to the roof they were shocked to see Naruto already there. Sakura began to scream at him " How the hell are you up here and how did you hide in the classroom?"

Naruto looked at her and said " Well Haruno it was called a Genjutsu and Shushin."

Kakashi got them to settle down and began his introduction, After Sakura could not understand what they were supposed to say. Really, and she is the Top Kunoichi.

" I am Kakahsi Hatake. I have some dislike and ... and some likes as well. I Have no hobbies and as for dreams, Well you are not old enough for that."

Sasuku scoffed. Sakura Gaped and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Okay Pinky your up"

Scowling at her name, Sakura went " I am Sakura Haruno, age twelve. I like, well the person I like is- SQUEAL" Naruto was very glad for his ear plugs.

After shaking his head to get the Hearing back " Dislikes?"

"NARUTO AND INO-PIG!" Everyone, even Naruto, had to shake their heads at her behavior. " My hobby and dreams are..." She began to cackle while looking at Sasuke.

Naruto seeing Kakashi's confusion " She likes to plan how to rape him or get pieces of his flesh to cover her Sasuke Shrine with. Then she wished to marry him, become his wife and Rule as Miss Uchiha."  
Sasuke Blanched, Sakura turned red and Kakahsi giggled.

"Okay Mr. Broods-a-lot. Your next"

Scowling Sasuke gave his normal bullshit about killing Itachi and Restoring his clan. Naruto scoffed. Itachi was already in ANBU at this age. Sasuke was pathetic compared to him.

Without prompting Naruto went " I am Naruto Uzumaki. I like to train, read, learn, and create. I dislike arrogance, fangirls, those who ride on their names, lack of progress, hypocrites, Those who judge without understanding and more. I loathe this village and all of its inhabitants Save Kabuto Yakushi. I also loathe all of the Hokages and the clan's traditions. My Hobbies are the same as my likes. My dream is to know as much as I can and put it to use."

Kakashi had to Narrow his eyes. It would seem that Naruto Knew of his burden and his heritage. This was not good, the boy may desert the village.

After Telling His students about the Test and not to eat breakfast, he left to go talk to the Hokage. This could be quite urgents.


	4. Another Teacher is Introduced

Kakashi was walking to his training field, thinking about the Meeting he had with the Hokage the day before.

_Flashback_

_Kakashi jumped in through the window. The old man was looking at him in curiosity. Kakashi rarely came in unasked. _

_" What is it Kakashi?"_

_Kakashi had a serious look on his face. " It is about Naruto. I believe he knows about his heritage and burden."_

_Hiruzen's eyes widened then he became rather serious and a little angry. " How? How is it that he could possibly know?"_

_Kakashi shook his head. " Naruto Stated that he hated the village and the Hokages. All of them. The way he said it implied a lot. He also mentioned that he hated those that judge without understanding. Add that to the fact that he was massively different. He was a lot smarter, and massively more skilled then I was told. He can do very advanced Genjutsus. As well as the Shushin. He really is a major flight risk."_

_The old Kage was very concerned. Naruto should never hate the village, it was not right. He was the son of the Fourth Hokage and the Jinjuriki. It was a very bad thing. Also how the hell did he get so skilled. But as he was about to open his mouth to say something he heard a chuckle. _

_Both ninja looking around, but could not see or sense anything. Then the chuckled started to talk. " Well old man it seems as if I was Right. Kakashi really did say something."_

_Hiruzen could not recognize the voice. " Who are you?"_

_" Well I really don't have a name. But you can call me Kit." A genjutsu shattered. They saw a 16 year old boy with a Fox ANBU mask a full ANBU uniform, black hair with a blue tint, and a sword on his back. They could see his eyes through the Holes on the mask. They were sharringan._

_Kakashi gasped. " An Uchiha."_

_Kit laughed. " Yes I am. I was raised outside of the village. I came here to protect and train the Fourth's son, since neither of you or his pathetic Godfather has ever bothered to do."_

_Hiruzen's face hardened " How do you know of that? Both are SS class secrets. You had no right to tell them to Naruto."_

_A Massive amount of killing intent filled the room. It weighed on both of them unlike anything they had ever felt. Kit just looked amused._

_" No Hiruzen it is you that had no right. No right to tell Naruto's status as a Vessel yet withhold his heritage. You condemned the poor boy to a life of misery. So I was assigned to protect and teach him. It turns out that he has never trusted you as he is able so sense emotions. He is very much a POW. You allowed him to live in a place that beat, neglected, insulted and ignored him. Every thing that happened to him, is all your fault. Everything."_

_Hiruzen and Kakashi looked miserable. They had truly failed Naruto. They both owed that boy so much. Kit started to smile at hearing these thoughts. _

_"As for how I know. Well that is simple. Naruto is almost the doppelgänger of Minato. And his name is Uzumaki, Kushina was dating Minato so it was kind of obvious. I mean really you have to be either an idiot, fool or ignorant not to notice it."_

_Both of them glared at the man. But then Kakashi asked " What happened to the Anbu?"_

_Kit chuckled. " Oh them, they are sleeping. It was sadly easy to place them under a genjutsu. You really should train your ninjas a lot better. Well I need to head out, but before I go I should let you know that Naruto has another teacher named Kabuto Yakushi, who is completely unaware of my existence. Together we got Naruto to Jonin level. The boy really is a prodigy. It is sad that two strangers taught and treated him a lot better then anyone in his village. Well bye-bye." With that he seemed to fade out of existence._

_Hiruzen turned to look at Kakashi " I need you to keep a close eye on Naruto. It is vital that he does not abandon the village. Also try to keep him from That Fox as long as you can."_

_Kakashi nodded. Looking very serious._

_Flashback end_

He Knew that he would have to be on his edge when it came to Naruto. If the boy was trained by such a powerful being then he would no doubt be very strong.

Before Kakashi knew it he was on the field. three hours late like always.

* * *

Five minutes before Kakashi arrived on the field, Naruto appeared on a tree branch above his teammates. He was eating Dango, contemplating his meeting as Kit. He had created that aspect of himself long before he showed it to the Hokage. It was a how he left the village. It was basically him without all of his masks. It was very fun to be.

He used it in this case to explain how He got so much power when Kabuto was supposed to be so weak. Kabuto had actually helped him to create the mask as he already had a Sharringan so why not be an Uchiha. It helped to keep him safe and gave him an excuse. So it was perfect.

As soon as he felt Kakashi about to appear Naruto tossed a Dango stick at Kakashi, Who caught it, shocked at its speed and accuracy. He never saw the water senbon that cut free the bells on his belt. Nor did he notice the invisible water clone stealing the bells as they fell, or the water clone bells. Naruto had to smirk at this. Elite ninja my ass.

As fir Sakura and Sasuke they jumped in surprise as they had no idea that Naruto was there.

Kakashi began to speak " Now, now Naruto that is not very nice." He was really shocked. That stick was moving incredibly fast, and with perfect accuracy. If it hit it would have gotten his heart. He would have died. He would really have to be on edge.

Shaking his head Naruto drowned him out as he knew how the bell test was supposed to work. He did chip in when Sakura said, well screeched " BUT THERE ARE ONLY TWO BELLS"

Naruto just responded by saying " She can count. It is a miracle. Next we will teach her not to stalk the Uchiha." Kakashi giggled, Sasuke had to hide a smirk and Sakura started to bitch at him. Naruto just ignored her.

Other the that Naruto did not say a word. When Kakashi said to go the other two hid. Well they thought they hid but in actuality Both Naruto and Kakashi knew exactly.

"Well your different. I have expected you to go at me half cocked." Naruto smirked and the next thing Kakashi knew was the boy's fist in his gut. Kakashi bent over the boy's fist, blood coming out of his mouth.

"How the hell did that boy get so strong." Kakashi thought as Naruto twisted his fist and launched Kakashi away. The man quickly recovered only to have to block a fist to the chest with his forearm. It felt like he was fighting Guy. He may not like that Kit Person but damn was he a good teacher.

The little Taijutsu battle went on for a bit, Kakashi was shocked to see that it was nearly even. Naruto was very skilled. He really needed to warn Sarutobi about this.

Before Kakashi could say another word Naruto gave a rather terrifying copy of Anko's grin. Raising his hands into a one handed ram sign and said " Activate" A pulse of chakra and Kakashi was screaming in agony. A huge current of electricity was going through his body. He dropped to the ground almost sobbing in pain.

Kakashi was expecting to see pleasure or something cruel. But what he saw was far worse. It was amusement, pure amusement. The boy was freakin amused at his terror and suffering. What the hell did Kit do to him, to make what had been such a kind boy in to a sadistic ninja.

"Well Kakashi I guess it is time that you test the others." Kakashi looked up at Naruto who was still amused. He turned around and walked away. Kakashi went to go after him but was once again shocked.

Sighing Naruto said " Do you really think I would leave with my back turned without having a way to keep my self safe?"

Kakashi croaked out " When? When did you plant the seals on me?"

" Having a Taijutsu bout gives on a lot of time to place seals on someone." He faded out of sight, leaving a shaking Kakashi staring after him.

Kakashi shook as he stood up to find the others.

* * *

Sakura was watching in awe. When did Naruto get so skilled. Naruto kicked the crap out of Kakashi, easily. Then her fan girl mindset activated. He must being trying to impress her ! Well it wont ever work, If he could do so much damage then Sasuke would punch Kakashi to the moon. Yes Naruto will pay for interfering with true love.

She went of to find her true love.

* * *

Sasuke was seething. Naruto, the dove, the deadlast. How is it that he could do so much damage. He must have a teacher, yes that was it. And as an Uchiha Sasuke would get that teacher all to himself. Then Naruto would be the deadlast again, he would be the strongest and he would get the power to kill Itachi. All would be right in the world.

* * *

After an embarrassing show from Sakura, Sasuke began his assault on Kakashi. He set up traps that Kakashi easily avoided. Which led to a taijutsu bout in which Kakashi easily Beat Sasuke. Sasuke actually touched a bell.

" I am an Uchiha elite. The best of the best. I am very different from the other two. I am strong"

Kakashi actually rolled his eyes " Yeah you are good. About high genin I would say but Naruto is much better. He is Jonin level. You are no where near him. Neither of you are."

Sasuke started to rage at Naruto before sending a fireball at Kakashi who was actually surprised. That took more chakra then most genin have.

Before Sasuke could blink he was underground and Kakashi looked amused. Sasuke was pissed. How dare he, Sasuke is the best so how the hell did the deadlast win.

* * *

Not even ten minute later both Sasuke and Sakura were bound to the posts. But just as Kakashi was about to go into his spheel about trash and such Naruto pulled out the bells. and placed them on each of his teammates heads.

" Look Kakashi we won. Each of us has had a bell so we pass the teamwork test."

Kakashi had to scowl at Naruto " When did you get those? During our bout?"

Naruto chuckled " No I got it way before that. When I tossed my Dango stick at you actually. It was rather simple."

Kakashi scowled at him before sighing and saying " Very well you pass, just leave me alone. And get these seals off of me."

Naruto smirked and pulsed his chakra which burned the seals away. He left with the smirk still intact.

* * *

About half an hour later saw Kakashi in the Hokage's office.

"So how did they do?"

Kakashi looked a little afraid " Sasuke is good but not too good. Sakura is pathetic. But Naruto is a evil genius. He was able to fight on par with me in Taijutsu and showed a rather terrifying mastery of seals. He placed them on me during our bout and had them send a huge surge of lightning chakra through out my body. If I moved toward him I would be shocked. It also turns out that he got the bells before the test even started by chucking a Dango stick at me as a distraction, which if I did not stop it would have killed me."

Hiruzen took all of that in and came to a conclusion " It seems that Kit was not lying. Naruto really is a very skilled child. He is a prodigy."

Kakashi nodded but had to say one thing " One thing scares me though. Naruto did not take pleasure from my pain " Hiruzen looked up with relief as that kept him from a future Orochimaru. That of course was ruined by Kakashi' s next statement " But instead his eyes were filled with amusement. As if I was a joke or something small and unimportant. It actually scared me"

Hiruzen seemed to age about twenty years at that. It really hurt that Naruto held no trust for him, and that his village was losing such a strong ally. He needed to rectify this.

Neither noticed the ANBU ROOT spy watching everything, nor did they notice the seals around the room capturing everything they said for Naruto to know.

* * *

**Kit is awesome. He is like the Tobi, Obito Madara thing. It keeps Naruto and Kabuto from too much suspicion. **


	5. Until Wave

In the Month since the Bell Test a lot had happened.

First off would Be his Meeting with Kabuto.

* * *

_Flashback _

_Going to his sealed training field Naruto was unsurprised to see Kabuto. The moment that Kabuto looked at him Naruto felt a huge surge of Happiness and loyalty coming from Kabuto. As well as another emotion, desire. it was faint but it was there. _

_"Naruto it is good to see you. I take it you have your reports"_

_Naruto Rolled his eyes. " Of course I have the reports. But first I take it that the invasion it still on during the Chunin exams? And the Suna is our Ally?"_

_Kabuto shook his head with a smile " How is it that you know everything? I will never know how you do it."_

_Naruto gave a smirk " That is simple really. I have the best information network in the world. Oh and I have s few surprises about that. about a year ago I fixed that Pathetic seal of his and left a present for the Akatsuki. When they take Shikaku from him something rather fun is going to happen. It will be awesome."_

_Kabuto had to ask " How is it that you've done that.?"_

_"Sealing some of my chakra into another person is easy. Along with a few others. It will cause a great deal of fun."_

_Kabuto had to laugh at that. This kid had manipulated the greatest ninja's of their era with ease. He would be so much fun to follow. _

_" Now Kabuto I have told the Hokage about you as my weak Genin Teacher. As Kit. It worked perfectly." Then Naruto Handed him an envelope which Kabuto Sealed in between his fingers. No one checks there for seals. _

_After sparring for a few hours both left very pleased with their days. _

* * *

The Next thing that Happened was Talking to Danzo, Well it was more like showing him who is boss.

_Flashback_

_Naruto once again snuck into ANBU ROOT Head quarters. It was sadly easy. He had been doing it since he was 8. He had stolen a great deal of DNA that Danzo had collected. As well as placing seals and altering the curse seal placed on the tongues of all of the ANBU ROOT. It took him all of five minutes to change the seal. _

_It gave him all of the information they knew. As well as a few other features. _

_He Snuck into Danzo's chambers, sat in his chair and waited. After about five minutes Danzo came into the room. Not even aware of his presence. _

_" Hello Danzo" The man quickly turned to look at him. He saw the Fox Mask and realized he was "Kit"_

_"Kit Uchiha I take it." _

_Naruto clapped his hands. " Good boy you got it on your first try. You deserve a treat. How about eternal slavery?" _

_Danzo's single eye glared at him. " You dare threaten me. I am the greatest Shinobi everrrr..." He stopped talking as he saw that "Kit" Had mad a crude mud incarnation of his face making the blah, blah, blah expression. _

_" Common old man. Your strong I'll give you that but the best. hell no. I can think of a lot of people above you. Myself for one, Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina, Even Hiruzen. You are not that high on the totem pole. If anything you are not that high from the middle. And that is in a third rate village like this."_

_Danzo shot his killing intent at the stab to both him and his village. But before he could say a word Naruto spoke up again._

_" Oh I guess you cant handle the truth. But honestly I have visited all of the other villages and can honestly say that only or raw population puts us ahead of Iwa and Cloud. They are far ahead of us in skills. I mean really we have lost the Uchiha clan, have no loyalty from Naruto or Sasuke Uchiha or even Tsunade. Our Medics are sloppy and act as if they have never had Tsuande in their halls. Our academy is so far behind, I mean really only clan heirs get ahead. And most of them barley do that. It is really sad. The Hyuuga clan would have a civil war if some one freed the Branch family from their slavery. Hell the only geniuses we have are Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata if she gets some help and Neji. Overall it is a disgrace."_

_Danzo was nearly foaming from the mouth. This, this, this commoner dared to insult his village. For that he must die and have his sharringan removed. But before he could lift a finger he realized that he could not move. He directed his eyes to the ground and saw a strange seal._

_" Ah I see you have noticed it. It is a simple seal I designed. It sucks your soul out while holding you still. The best part is that it keeps your body alive with ambient chakra in the atmosphere. I can add a set if directions that your body will obey. You know what the best part is? No one will know the difference as you wont act any different in public. It is really perfect after all if you want to kill a tree you start with the ROOTs." With a smirk he started to set the directions he wished. _

_He left with a smile on his face. Another step to accomplishing his goals._

* * *

But his favorite event happened in his Lair.

* * *

_Flashback ( Last one I promise)_

_He had gone to his training field and activated his Mangekyo sharringan. He had achieved it when he was 11 by hard work alone. It looked like a triquenta. He had found some of Shisui Uchiha's blood and resurrected him and then asked. It turns out that by killing those you are close to that causes you to lose your eye sight. If you achieve it by H__ard work it does not happen. Though if you are able to do this it is still advised to get another's Sharringan to replace your. _

_He had also found out that your skills with It are determined by your personality. Itachi loved Genjutsus and was a pacifist so he was the best with Tsykoyomi. Sasuke was brash and bold, he was very skilled at fire and lightning jutsu so Amaterasu would be his best area. _

_But some people got other abilities. Shishu loved to talk things out so he got that Genjutsu with a really long name. Ko-something or other. Obito wanted a place to himself, to rule or runaway to. So he got Kamui._

_His gift that was all his was Kanna, or godless void. It gave him the ability to strip all of a persons identity from them. They are a void that you fill with what you want. Or you could seal them into the void incase you need to bring them out. He could have used it on Danzo but the seals were better as he still needed to work on Kanna. But over all He loved that power._

_Lowering to His lair, as he called it, which was under the training field. He walked into the building and went to the basement. Seeing a pleased Water clone working on the Sharringan eyes of Sango Uchiha. The clone turned to him and said " We have almost activated the Mangekyo Sharringan in these eyes. We were right seals with our Empathic abilities can activate it. This will work."  
_

_Another clone called him over into another tunnel room. It showed him a large collection of headless bodies. " Like you asked we went hunting and have already collected the bounties. The Collectors were genjutsued to only reveal "Kits" Name when Jiraiya starts to ask, then they will start to tell others. This way he has proof of our skills. Plus we get a lot of money and a hefty bounty on our heads. A lot of fun really."_

_Naruto grinned ear to ear. This is perfect. He started to love his life. " Very good. Make sure to collect their DNA. We will need it later."  
__The clone got busy and Naruto left. Very pleased with what had happened. _

* * *

Naruto wondered how many heart attacks the village would collectively have if they realized the depths of his actions. That was a very fun thought. He could not wait till they learned of his actions.

As of right Now he was chasing the demon Cat Tora. Who he had just happened to teach how to use chakra. It turns out that it had a lot of chakra but never learned how to use it. He had made a deal with Tora, for the lessons with chakra he got to put a seal on her to summon her anywhere.

He was watching Sakura sneak up o the cat only to have her face mauled. She even had the Kanji for Tora on her ass, and forehead. It was rather funny. But what really got him was when the cat attack Sasuke for what the Uchiha did to the cat summons. She pissed on his face. It was Heat scent.

When they got to the Missions office Sakura pounded her hand on the desk and screamed " If I have to catch that cat one more time I will have a fur hat. AM I clear?"  
Naruto Nearly died at the thought that she thought that she was intimidating. What a laugh.

After ignoring Iruka's schpeel on rules and mission ranks Hiruzen allowed them to go on a C rank mission to Wave. He said it was because they were prepared. but the truth was that he just wanted to shut up Iruka.

" Come in Tazuna."

A drunken old man came into the room. Naruto immediately Identified him as Tazuna of Wave. A local bridge builder who's son-in-law was killed by Gato's men. This mission would be more fun then he thought.

" I thought I asked for ninja. These guys look as if a stiff breeze would kill them . Well not he blond he looks tough."

Naruto chuckled. " You are right I am tough. I am the strongest of this group so you will be safe. It is not as if a drug lord wants your head for building a bridge that will weaken his hold and reign over your country or anything."

All of the ninja, well not Sasuke or Sakura but they are not really ninja anyway, Noticed how the old man stiffened. Naruto rolled his eyes. Really how pathetic was Jiraiya that he had not informed the village on Wave's situation. It had been that way for years.

" N..n..no nothing like that. hehehe." sweat broke out around his brow as he looked nervous.

" Well anyway lets meet up tomarrow at the Gate. Be there by 8. Ja Ne" Kakashi poofed away.

" You better not be drunk old man. You never now when someone could spike your drink." The old man shivered at Naruto's tone. Everyone in the room shivered actually.

Naruto poofed away to prepare. Leaving a seething Sasuke and a drooling Sakura behind.

Hiruzen sagged into his seat at the reminder that he knew nothing about the boy he thought as a grandson.

* * *

**WAVE will be much longer but I needed to build up to it and get over this part of the story. **


	6. Journey to Wave-Action Behind the Scenes

Naruto was at the Gate at exactly the same time as Kakashi, Having Shushined right behind the man. Kakashi jumped as he saw Naruto right Behind him. How the hell could a genin sneak up on the best tracker in the village no one knew. But it really said a lot about the quality of the village.

"Well your actually on time Kakashi, it seems that you can be trained." With that the team and Tazuna left he village. Sasuke was glaring at Naruto for once again showing that he was better. Sakura was drooling over Sasuke and babbling to Tazuna as if they were on their way to a relatives or something like that. Honestly is was very sad.

Naruto was trying not to cackle. He remembered an order he placed into Danzo. It was activated after the Mission assignment yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Naruto reentered the Root caves and went straight to his pet Danzo. No one questioned him as they now belonged to him. As soon as he went to Danzo, he was greeted with the sight of the bodies of several dead Shinobi from the villages past. His mother's, father's, Senju Brother's, Mito Uzumaki, Sakumo Hatake and more. _

_Behind their bodies was several bound Civillans. Naruto gave them a rather cruel smirk. _

_"Hello Civies. Now I know you are wondering why you are here. Well here is your answer " Showing them a Kunai with a tag on it. And a scroll with the Kanji for Family on it." This scroll posses the DNA of My parents and I plan on bringing them back. One to suffer and the other for revenge. It will be fun."_

_Naruto went through a small flurry of handsigns before slamming them on the ground. A seal appeared under one of the civies and She was covered in clay. Kushina Uzumaki appeared. She was shocked to see her son Looking at her in amusement. _

_" Hello Kushina it is nice to Finally meet you."_

_"Naruto is... is that you?" Teary eyed and awed at her son. _

_" Now Kushina I resurrected you for several reasons but first you must see the life Minato Condemned me to." Before Kushina could ask what he meant Naruto poked her on the forehead. She saw his entire life in a minute and unleashed an absolutely massive amount of Killer intent, Even Naruto was shocked at it. The ROOT were full of fear. _

_" Those monsters Dare to hurt my baby like that. Oh no they did not. I will crush them. But first I will do what you want. I will teach you all I know of Uzumaki style sealing and more. As well how to wield your chakra chains. We will show them why you don't piss of an Uzumaki." She gave a grin that would make any Nara Shit them selves in fear. In fact every Nara male began to shiver in terror for an unknown reason. _

_Naruto gave an equal smirk. " Perfect I hope you will like the irony of my actions and the summons I have chosen." As soon as he saw his mother grin even deeper he turned to Danzo" Now Danzo I need you to send someone to Cloud..."_

_Flashback End_

Kushina was actually a very fun person with a very dark sense of humor. She was more vicious then him at some points. She was a very difficult fight even though she was at a third of her total strength. He was working on making her a lot stronger. But if she got any stronger then she would be easily breaking the SS rank barrier. She was truly an amazing Ninja. He had no doubt that she was actually much stronger then her husband was, by a huge margin.

She was, in her weakened state, a High S Rank ninja. It was saying a lot. It turns out that Mito was the same as Kushina in the fact that both were massively stronger then their husbands. Everyone focused on their husbands though and thus never saw the true level of their might. They were considering summoning the woman to see if she would help them. Naruto had a feeling that she would help him.

But overall he would summon her for the same reason he summoned his mother. She was useful and would be a huge kick to the sack to the village. He wanted to humiliate them and break their spirit. It would be a lot of fun.

* * *

An hour after they left the village Naruto had to resist smirking at the sad attempt of a Genjutsu he could feel ahead of them. The Demon Brothers were hiding in a fake puddle which made his nearly giggle at it patheticness. He Actually started to giggle at Sakura's Screech of terror as Kakashi Faked being Shredded by the Demon Brothers, It gave him a brilliant idea.

"One Down" the brothers said as they wrapped the chains around Naruto smirked at them. As soon as the chain tightened Naruto burst into a huge bolt of lightning chakra. Frying both of the demon brothers. They landed on the ground twitching in agony. They looked a little burnt.

Appearing Next to Tazuna and Turning to the woods, ignoring Sakura's look of Surprise and Sasuke's glare at not being able to show off, Naruto said " Kakashi you can come out now." There was an edge to his voice that made Kakashi come out immediately, that tone made him think of when he read his book in front of Kushina. She literally shoved the book up his ass. While pregnant. It was were he got his Thousand years of pain jutsu.

" Now Tazuna I believe I was right about that Drug-lord chasing you right?"

The old man nodded in fear. Naruto terrified him. A small debate broke out but ended in Tazuna Guilting the other three. Naruto wanted to go anyway as he had his own reasons for going there.

" Well if that is that case then we will need back up. First Mask Kirara" Naruto slapped his hands in the prayer position and a puff of smoke appeared. A small two tailed masked cat appeared.

They all looked in shock at this. " Now Kirara I need you to go to the old man and ask for another team as back up. That would be great." The Cat Looked at him, nodded and then burst into flames. She became a huge Two tailed Sabertooth tiger who jumped into the air and went off to the village with the bodies of the Demon Brothers in seals on her back.

Naruto turned around to see the shocked looks from his team. " What I just summoned." he began to walk away with Tazuna. The others caught up but all wondered at the Boy's actions.

* * *

After about a day later they were all on a Boat on their way to Wave. Naruto could feel the Chakra in the mist. He knew that it was most likely Zabuza as he was famous for this jutsu. What was odd was that he could feel a rather cold chakra nearby as well. It seems that Zabuza got his hand on a Yuki. They were 15 or 16. Around there and strangely feminine even though they were a boy. Probably transgendered. Whatever, it did not matter. But they could be tools for him.

As soon as they landed Sasuke Tossed a Kunai at the bush, nearly hitting a bunny rabbit. Naruto did not bother Mr. Yuki seemed to be quite quick. Not even a second later Zabuza's sword was thrown at them. They were all forced to duck, well Not Naruto who literally did not move. It still sailed over his head. Shows you that being short is useful.

On the sword was a Rather tall man with spikey brown hair and a set of Bandages around his mouth. He was wearing Camo Pants and no shirt. Overall he looked very muscular and strong. But what truly stuck out was the cut Mist headband.

"Zabuza Momoichi, Demon of the Mist. Wanted for your attempted assassination of the Mizukage. This will be tough but I think I got it."

Naruto rolled his eyes. Kakashi would lose on principle. Zabuza agreed "Kakashi of the Sharingan. I remember you from the Bingo books in my ANBU time."

Sasuke's eyes were directed to Kakashi '_Sharingan, why would he have that name"_

Kakashi lifted his head band revealing the implanted Sharingan. Sasuke almost had an orgasm at the sight of his family dojutsu, then he almost had a aneurysm. How could a non Uchiha have the family eyes.

"What can the Sharingan do?" This was Sakura who shocked Sasuke into awareness.

"The Sharingan is the Family dojutsu of the Uchiha clan. It allows the user to read and master all jutsu it sees. But that is not all"

Zabuza saw the idiot gushing information on the technique in front of an enemy so he decided to finish " It also allows one to copy all it sees, in fact Kakashi here is said to have copied a thousand Jutsu."

"Wow the Sharingan is awesome, but how did Kakashi sensei get it. He is not an Uchiha." Sakura was truly mystified at the eye.

"Surgical implant. Don't worry he did not steal your family bloodline Sasuke." Naruto Said in a passive voice.

Zabuza was the first to get out of the funk and say " well I do need to kill the old man."

" I am sorry to say that we just cant allow that." As soon as those words were uttered by Zabuza he jumped back and created a large mist to cover the area.

" Eight choices." The Disembodied voice of Zabuza Carried through the mist like an Echo, as did his intense Killing intent. Naruto could actually perfectly sense his emotions. The man was a true sadist. This would be fun.

"What" Sakura said in absolute terror.

The Liver, lungs, Spine, Clavicle Vein, Neck Vein, Brain, Kidney and Heart. Where to start first."

It was then that Kakashi sent out a wave of his own power to combat Zabuza's. Naruto was fairly disappointed. Kabuto had amuch greater killing intent then both combined as did he. And don't mention his mother would was able to kill with her killing intent. Literally.

So as he saw Sasuke trying to kill himself Kakshi yelled out " Sasuke. I will protect my comrades even if it kills me." This obviously reassured Sasuke as he put down his kunai.

Kakashi sensed something and Before they could say a word Kakashi turned only to see Zabuza Hanging on Naruto's Arm, which was inside Zabuza's chest.

"_How the hell did he do that."_ This sparked a small duel in which ended with Kakashi inside a Water Prison Jutsu and several Water clones of Zabuza heading their way. Naruto rolled his eyes at this. It was as if Kakashi was Playing. Well it was time to save the day. But before he could say a word Sasuke Rocketed forward only to be drop kicked away. Pathetic.

Zabuza started a rant about killing and some other bull shit and thus never noticed Naruto Ending up in front of him , all of his clones dispersing. Zabuza Jumped back on reflex only to spit up blood as Naruto got a shot to his stomach, launching Zabuza far away.

the man recovered with a shocked look on his face. Naruto was about to continue the fight when Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder and said " this is my battle Naruto" Naruto rolled his eyes but did fall back.

A monkey see monkey do type battle happened with Kakashi copying all of Zabuza's Techniques. It ended with Zabuza being launched into a tree by a huge wave of water.  
As soon as Kakashi went to kill him Zabuza's throat was hit with three senbon. "Killing him" The fake Yuki Hunter nin took the body and the sword after a bull shit excuse. Really did Kakashi fall for that shit? It was sad.

Kakashi passed out as soon as he got to land. Chakra exhaustion obviously. Really did a non-uchiha with such low chakra levels expect to use the Sharingan without a price. Naruto created some clones and Ordered Tazuna to take them to his house.

* * *

Within an hour they were at Tazuna's house. Tsunami, Tazuna's Daughter led them into a room to place Kakashi down. As soon as he was on the cot Naruto started to heal the wounds he could see. Once he finished he started to Heal Sasuke's wounds.

Not a second after words Sasuke was on him screaming " How the hell did you get so strong, who is teaching you?"

Rolling his eyes Naruto decided to answer " In order : Training and you are no where on their radar so don't bother. He does not train the weak."

Sasuke was furious but as he went to hit Naruto he found himself on the ground, with Naruto stepping on his back. The room was flooded in killer intent. Naruto's face was twisted into one of pure rage.

" Listen you sad excuse for an Uchiha if you ever do that again I will make Itachi the last living Uchiha. Am I clear?"

Sasuke nodded in fear, actually everyone nodded in fear. Even Kakashi.

"Good now go sit down and shut up like a good boy" Sasuke was released and ran to a corner and started to brood.

"Now, now you guys enough of that. We need to talk about our time here."

" I take it that you finally realized that Zabuza is still alive. "

Sakura screeched quite loudly " WHAT?"

Naruto looked at her and said " The senbon placed Zabuza into a sort of Death state. He is alive and will be back in a week or so."

Kakashi looked sharply at Naruto " Yes he is alive and it seems I need to up your training."

Naruto nearly started to sputter. Kakashi the laziest bastard he knew of actually was going to 'train' them. WOW.

" You are going to actually become useful and actually train us. I am shocked"

Kakashi got a little defensive. " Naruto I have been a teacher. "

" Not really. Teamwork is great and all but without individual skills to back you up then you will fail every time. "

Kakashi was not happy at the stab to his teaching.

"What are you teaching us."

Kakashi gave Naruto a Eyesmile " Tree climbing"

Sighing Naruto got up to leave " I already know that simple Chakra training exercise. I learned it within five minutes of training."

They all stared at him. Some in awe and surprise. Some in Fear and suspicion and the last in Hatred and jealousy.

* * *

As soon as he left the Room he summoned 3 seal reinforced Water clones. " I want you to take my place while I go and train with Kushina. And you are to go and visit Gato as Kit and You know what to do. Your role is very important." Turning to the last one he gave the most important job t it. " You are to go to Whirlpool."

As soon as he gave his orders he was Teleported in a flash of black light himself to where his summons lived. It turns out that By making his summons he become their leader, thus he could go as he pleased to their world, The World of the Masked - Visor. It also gave him the power to teleport as he pleased. .

* * *

Naruto Appeared at Visor. A series of Floating Islands. Several had vegetation and rivers, one had medicinal herbs and a healing pool as his world represented his powers. His masked Creatures lived on several of the islands, overall it was a Beautiful place. The Biggest had a House and Cavern the he made, several of his human Masked Creatures lived here. It was here that he and Kushina would Train.

His mother was waiting for him, she looked very pleased. As soon as he landed she was on top of him swinging her sword. He was forced to dodge. Taking out his own sword he went against her. He was truly amazed at her skills. She was extremely fast and accurate, but this did not mean she was not strong. She could rival Tsuande in terms of Strength.

But he was no slack either. At her weakened state they were equal. After a while, they were at a draw he leaped over the blade and kicked her in the face, but before he could rest he was lauched by a series of golden chakra chains. She gouged out several chunks of his flesh by doing that. Releasing a wave of Dark chakra that corrupted the chains he made his own dark purple and black chains and was able to subdue her.

Or so he thought as Her chakra was still mighty and a single surge shattered his chains. This would take a while. His Mom was a BAMF. She truly was the Red death. If he could bring her back all the way then he would have an epic ally.

They would duel for four hours before they started their lessons on Uzumaki Sealing. Then go to Chakra chain lessons. Overall it was quite fun, she was an amazing teacher and probally the smartest person he had ever meet. And the scariest. If personality was genetic then he knew where he got his dark humor, anger and hatred for laziness.

He had a fun and tough week ahead of him

* * *

**All the Rest of Wave is next. NARUTO IS NOT FUCKING HIS MOTHER HE JUST HAS A LOAD OF RESPECT FOR HER!**


	7. Teachers Meet

The next day Sasuke and Sakura spent on the tree climbing exercise while the Clone Naruto helped Tazuna with the bridge.

Sakura actually got it the first try but it would take Sasuke at least to the end of the week to get it. It was kind of funny when you think of it as Sasuke always bragged about his lineage and how he was better.

As for the Real Naruto, well he spent that day fighting Kushina again and he received an interesting report.

It was from Kabuto and Kimmimaro

_Flashback _

_Naruto left his Visored to go to Sound and get his report from Kimmi who had begun to work for him as a Double agent. There current mission was to get info period and to find other powerful recruits. They found the perfect one. Tayuya. _

_Naruto had been keeping an eye on her for years as the girl had massive potential. He had Kabuto and Kimmi work on her as soon as he graduated. Even though he was faking his illness Kimmi was able to talk to the girl quite frequently. He wondered if she would join his group. _

_" Tayuya has agreed to join our group. It turns out that Orochimaru prevented her from getting stronger with his curse marks. That and she was not permitted to train other areas as to insure she did not try and over turn him. By offering training and the like she agreed in a Heart beat."_

_Naruto was extremely pleased. Summoning a scroll he handed it to Kimmi " Excellent work Kimmi. Now I need you to give that to Tayuya. It has three parts. The first is Resistance seals on it as well as a Blood clone seal. It will take the Seal from her body so she wont be forced to endure it anymore. The last is a Summon seal that will take her to my summon world. She will stay with in their and train with my mother. I think she will like that. There also is a set of seals here for you. While you are powerful it is in your best interest to learn some more diverse techniques. Not a lot but some will prove to be very useful."_

_Kimmi was shocked at this as it showed just how skilled his master was. He just made a perfect way for them to escape from Orochimaru, while never alerting him._

_Kimmi Nodded and after a few more minutes of talk he left to go and complete his mission._

_Flashback end_

Naruto was expecting her there by the end of the week. He was extremely pleased with it.

As for this in wave when clone Naruto went back to Tazuna's house he was unsurprised to see Anko Mitarashi in all of her sexy glory. Naruto liked this woman. She was unashamed and very confident. Too bad she was so loyal to the leaf, she would be a great ally.

As soon as Sakura came in she screamed " What the Hell are you wearing, you whore. A proper lady does not dress like that."

Not even a second later the dumb fan girl found herself upside down, being held up by snakes. Naruto burst into laughter at the sight of her pale, terrified face.

"Now, now you that is not the way to talk to your betters."

"Which is Everyone" Naruto had to add. This makes Anko laugh. She then looked at him and gave a loud lewd wolf whistle at him.

" Whoa, Cyclops you never told me you had a stud on your team. You've been Hogging him to yourself"

Kakashi started to sputter at that. Yes he thought Naruto was beautiful but he had no interest, in that manner.

Everyone bar Sasuke started to laugh at this.

"Now Kakashi I already asked Mr Drunk here about the mission but I need to hear it from you." Kakashi nodded and they went upstairs to discuss the mission so far.

Naruto planned on talking to Anko that night.

* * *

In the Room Kakashi , after explaining the mission specs, began to warn her about Naruto.

" The kid is extremely powerful, surpassing my level easily. Though it still feels as if he is holding back. His Taijutsu is Between my and Guy's level. Sealing is far above Jiraiya's level, he even can do genjutsu and Medical Jutsu. Other then that I have no clue about his skills."

Anko nodded, completely unsuprised. " Well look at who is parents are. His mother was a goddess amongst all us insects. What I would give to be tutored by her."

Kakashi looked a little shocked. Was Naruto's heritage so obvious like Kit said.

" Well all I know is that an Uchiha Survivor has been teaching him for some time. His loyalty it in question."

Anko rolled her eyes " Well it wouldn't be if someone actually took the time to help him, like you. If I tried then we both would have been tortured and killed. It is the village's fault and they will reap the price for their stupidity."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at her. He was one of the few people to notice that she hid a lot behind her mask besides pain. She hid skill, how much he did not know, but a lot more then she showed. She was chosen by Orochimaru for a reason after all. She also his how much she loathed the village.

He would have to watch her.

* * *

At exactaly the same time as this Gato was walking into his office. Very pleased after raping a young women in his brothel. He felt like king of the world. As he made his way into his office he was shocked to see the corpse of his guards on the ground and on his desk was a young man wearing a fox mask. In his hand was the heart of one of his gaurds.

Gato went to call his guards when he noticed he could not move. Terror filled his being unlike anything he had ever felt.

"Now, Now Gato Relax. I wont kill you yet. First I need you to do something for me." Kit walked over and placed his hand over Gato's head, siphoning all of his knowledge. He then placed the man in a Kanna. Gato walked over to the desk and signed over the rights to his company to Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto got to work right away. He Split the company into two pieces under the name of Whirlpool Incorporated. He would send one office to Sea Country to help them get on their feet. This would create loyalty and give him a huge profit in the long run.  
The other half would stay here and help.

Wave. Both were Major Ports so this would give Naruto a Huge place of power.

It seems that the Information he got from Gato and the civilians he killed really helped out.

* * *

Once the Week was over they all went back to the Bridge to confront Zabuza and Haku. Naruto, Who stayed behind to guard Tazuna's house, was very pleased at how this week was turning out. he had gotten another ally, taken over a multi-billion Dollar company, sparred with his mother for several hours, Learned several new seals and gained a massive amount of business experience and understanding. All in all a very productive week.

Once they got to the bridge they saw that it was covered in the barley conscious bodies of the workers. In the mist Naruto could sense Zabuza, Haku, Aoi Rokusho, and Aoi's genin. Overall, not that much of a challenge.

Before Zabuza could say a word Aoi began to mouth off.

"This is it. I could take them all by myself. "

Anko rolled his eyes. It was so sad, how weak this man is. " Kakashi you take Zabuza, I will get Aoi and his genin. Emo-douche you get the Hunter nin. It shouldn't be to hard."

The individual battles began. Anko Killed all three genin in seconds and began to play with Aoi. This would take a while.

* * *

Naruto stayed at the house and Waited. No gaurds were going to come as he had torn their hearts out the day before. But he was admiring the beautiful sword wielded by one of them. It was very expensive and Was Uzumaki make. They guy was so bad with a sword though that it was as if he was using a club. Naruto was no pleased.  
"Tayuya would love this. It would help her greatly."

The Fiery red head had appeared in Visored that morning. She was nearly in love with Kushina, whom was a legend amongst Serious Kunoichi. The girl nearly fainted at the sight of Kushina. Maybe she could use this sword in training.

Feeling his timer seal activate, Naruto Realized that it was time to go to the Bridge.

* * *

With in five minutes Naruto was at the Bridge and Laughed at How Anko was sitting on the corpse of Aoi, eating Dango. Sakura was being useless and Sasuke was getting the shit kicked out of him. Time for some humiliation.

Naruto Appeared in the Mirror cage as Haku was showering Sasuke in senbon. Naruto Litterally caught all of them." Now Haku is that Nice? I think not. Here I think you should get them back."  
Naruto filled the Senbon with Lighting Chakra and tossed them back. Haku could not dodge them at all and was on the ground, covered in holes, but not dead. He could feel Haku's desire to save Zabuza.

Naruto carried Sasuke to Sakura who began to screech and Molest him.

Naruto turned to get Haku but was shocked to see Haku being Impaled by Kakashi's Chidori. Zabuza Shook, which dispelled all of the summon dogs and swung his sword to kill Kakashi. Kakashi grabbed Haku and jumped back.

* * *

" He was Perfect tool." Zabuza began to laugh. But was stopped as he felt a hand on his heart.

He turned his head only to see Naruto looking at him. His hand impaled through Zabuza's back. The man looked at him in shock before Naruto said " Yes he was an amazing tool. You trained him well, at least in terms of loyalty but he was not that skilled over all. He relied on his bloodline far too much." Naruto then yanked his hand out, Zabuza's heart was attached to it. Everyone on the bridge looked at him in fear, awe or hate.

Before anyone could Talk they saw Naruto turn his head to the end of the bridge. There was 150 thugs. They were all ready to kill them when a red flash appeared right next to them. When it dispersed a 16 year old man with a Fox mask was there.

"Now this is a party!" The teen walked to them as if nothing had happened. He faded out for a minute and reappeared with the Corpses of Haku, Zabuza as well as Zabuza's sword and the sword of the 2nd Hokage.

" Thanks for collecting this for me. I appreciate it. Bye by- " He was interrupted by a mobster.

" Who the fuck are you" Kit just turned his head to him, raised a purple glowing hand and said in a calm voice.

" I'm talking" A bolt of purple lighting hit them. Their eyes all bugged out, a hand on their chest. Blood began to seep out of their mouths as they fell over, dead.

Everyone who saw it stood still in shock, save Naruto. He just grinned at their reactions . Sakura ran to the side and began to throw up at the sight.

Kakashi was thinking '_What the hell? He just killed 150 people with very little chakra. All with in seconds. Is his control of his element that good? This is not good. I have to tell Lord Hokage about this"_

Anko's thoughts went something like this. _" My god! THAT WAS HOT! I must have him. To kill so many people at once, He is so freaking hot."_

Sasuke's thoughts were more like this. "_Dammit, not only is the dobe so far ahead of me , this commoner is also massively stronger then me. It is not fair, I am an Uchiha Elite, the best of the best. IT IS NOT FAIR!, but maybe now that I have activated my Sharingan I will surpass everyone and kill Itachi."_

Sakura's thoughts were kind of disturbing, her other personality was making a show. "_HOW DARE THIS LOSER ATTEMPT TO SHOW UP MY SASUKE. HE MUST PAY WITH HIS BLOOD. MAYBE IF I KILL HIM THEN SASUKE WILL LOVE ME. OH SASUKE..."_ Sakura's thoughts began to drift into some pretty nasty fantasies that never should cross the mind of a twelve year old girl.

Naruto heard all of this and had to use all of his control not to burst out into cackles. He loved playing with people like this.

Kit began to speak " Wow the Weakest Uchiha finally activated his eyes. Still even with them you are still very weak."

Sasuek began to rage before realizing what exactaly was said " Weakest Uchiha? You say that as if there are more then two of us."

You could feel Kit's Smirk " Actually there are five of us. You, me, Itachi, A member of the Akatsuki and " he turned to Naruto and said " My Nephew Naruto."  
Everyone turned to Naruto who had a sharingan in each eye with all three Tomes. A Fully matured Sharingan, shock filled the inhabits of the bridge.

Kit giggled and Said " Ja Ne" Before flashing out in a red light.

Kakashi Turned to Naruto who said " Why else would he teach me? Oh and before you ask it does not always activate and those who failed to do so were sometimes removed. It happened to my father's ancestor Years ago, During the Warring Era. My Grandfather had an affair which made kit. I also Activated the Gene, the Uzumaki blood insured that." Naruto turned away to begin healing the Bridge Workers.

* * *

The Real Naruto was up in the trees as Kit. He was very pleased would cause un rest in the village, then when he betrayed them it would hurt all the more. He could nto wait to see their pain at his betrayal.

Kit quickly disappeared only to appear in front of a Kumo ANBU. He lifted the man by his throat and siphoned his chakra.  
" You know you are very unlucky Katashi, I have finally finished my Kanna and needed to find a test subject." Naruto activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, if one saw the chakra it would be pure white.

Naruto looked the man in the eye and began to program him just as he wished. He would go to the Raikage, give him the information. Then he would spy for Naruto and never know he did it.

This would have some fun results

* * *

**At twelve that Night**

"Why did you summon me Ruto?"

Smiling a little. " I told you I would revive you and I will. Come with me." They both walked over to a large area with the unconscious bodies of all but the 150 of Gato's thugs who had died at the bridge. And Gato himself. Underneath them was a Seal.

"Go to the middle, where the swirl is."she did so and a huge dark green light filled the room. It shook everything and filled the place with warmth.

When it all faded, there was a barley awake Kushina, naked, shaking and... Alive. She opened her Eyes for just a second, they were red with a Tomoe in Each.

* * *

**Sorry for the Delay but My 2 year old Nephew came and I have been spending time with him and my sister before I head back to collage. **

**Next time starts at the Hokage's office. **


	8. Till the Exams

Hiruzen was holding his head in Defeat and annoyance. He had just gotten out of a counsel meeting, a really annoying one. It was about the two newest Uchiha. Kit and Naruto. Who would have guessed that Naruto had Uchiha blood.

_Flashback_

_Hiruzen was talking to Kakashi and Anko about the mission to Wave when an ANBU appeared in the room. Looking up the old Kage gave him the " What?" look. _

_The ANBU answered " The Council has called an Emergency meeting. The old man rose with a sigh and creaking of bones before heading to the council room. Anko and Kakashi following him._

_The moment he entered the room he was bombarded with yells and screams from the council. He flared his chakra to shut them up. _

_"Now can someone tell me what is going on." _

_Danzo Stood up " We have discovered two additions to the Bingo book that present a serious issues. Lizard, turn to page three of this bingo book for us."  
_

_Said Anbu began to read the first entry bingo book addition_

**_Name _ Kit Uchiha the Dark Fox_**

**_Age- 16_**

**_Threat Level- High S rank_**

**_Attributes- Teleportation, Sharingan and control over lightning. Can Create a Purple colored lightning. Sensor_**

**_Weapons- Sword and Lightning Sword of the Second Hokage and the Executioner Blade of Zabuza Momichi_**

**_Accomplishments-_**  
**_Killed Raiga Kurosuki, Swordsmen of the Mist, and his Gang the Kurosuki family freeing Katabami Kizan from their control._**

**_Killed Suien, Missing Jonin of Waterfall, Kirisame, Murasame, and Hisame, Missing Chunin of Rain as well as a dozen thugs during an attempted Takeover of Waterfall using the Fabled Hero's Water. *It Must be noted that the Seven Tails Jinchuuriki disappeared soon after. _**

**_Killed Shura, Gantetsu, Monju and Toki of the Infamous __Mid A rank _**_**Shinobazu Crime Gang. This action saved over a dozen children from Captivity. **_

_**Killed Kanadachi the right hand man of Hanzo the Salamander, and several other supporters of Hanzo that Fled to Village Hidden in the Poles. This freed the village from the multiple sacrifices to Kanadachis summon. **_

_**Killed Kajika of Mist. **_

_**Killed 150 thugs at Wave with one small attack. Saving the Village. **_

_**Suspected of killing hundreds of other Civilians and Ninjas throughout the Elemental Nations **_

_**Trained the Low S rank Demon of the Leaf**_

_**DO NOT FIGHT UNLESS OVERWHELMING NUMBER OF JONIN OR ABOVE**_

_**Bounty- 1,500,000,000 ryo.**_

_They were all stunned and shocked. Another Uchiha. And he was so strong and so young. This could be so good or so bad. _

_This of course sparked a series of bickering. _

_Sakuya Haruno screeched " He must be brought to the village. By force If needed. We need him to repopulate the Uchiha."_

_Tsume was not impressed. " Are you fuckin stupid. The boy is High S Rank. That is without the Sharingan. He would wipe you out. Plus he has no reason to be loyal to the Village."_

_Shibi spoke next " Yes. I agree. If he is as strong as he is said to be then I doubt the Hokage could capture him. __Add that to his ability to teleport and it is unlikely for anyone to capture him. Plus if he has an apprentice as strong as a Low- S rank Ninja then it will be much harder. Not to add that he most likey has the Jinchuurki of the Seven tails. Uchiha can control the tailed beasts after all."_

_This lead to a bunch of arguments between the two sides of the council._

_The Hokage once again flared his chakra to shut them up, then nodded to the ANBU to continue._

_The ANBU Turned to the next page and began to read._

**_Name _ Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki, the Demon of the Leaf._**

**_Age- 12_**

**_Threat Level- Low S rank_**

**_Attributes- Blonde Hair with Red highlights. 5' feet tall with Blue Eyes and Whisker marks._**

**_Skills -Fully Matured Sharingan and control over lightning. Kage level Tai Jutsu. Absolutely Massive Chakra levels. Incredible sensor Immense physical speed and strength. Capable of ripping a heart from someone's body. Summoner of masked Creatures. High class medic._**

**_Weapons- Sword and basic weapons_**

**_Defeated Both Demon Brothers. _**

**_Killed High A rank Zabuza Momiochi by ripping his heart out._**

**_Defeated Low A rank Student of Zabuza Momichi. _**

**_Known to be trained by his Uncle Kit Uchiha. Apparently Gets Uchiha Blood from his father. _**

**_Bounty- 350,000 from Mist_**

**_ 1,000,000 form Earth- Dead or alive._**

_Everyone was shocked, This was not what they expected. He was the Deadlast and the Jinchuuriki. _

___Sakuya Haruno screeched " THAT DEMON IS NOT AN UCHIHA!" _

_The Civilians worried that If he was this strong them he could slaughter them with ease. Plus he was an Uchiha, One of the last. What if he refused to continue his line. They all began to plot to get their daughters to marry him. _

_The Shinobi side was smiling a little. While they were not innocent when it came to Naruto, they has never acted against him. If he got revenge they would be safe. _

_The elders were plotting. While they knew he was an Uzumaki and Namikaze, they never guessed he would be an Uchiha. This was so not good. They would have to be carful id they wanted him to continue his line. If they got him then maybe Kit Uchiha would come as well. It seemed so perfect. _

_The Old Hokage was blown away. Naruto was An Uchiha, Kakashi had not mentioned that during their meeting so it was new to him. _

_Shibi Aburame looked to Anko and asked " Anko you don't seem to surprised, why is that?"_

_Said woman looked at him with a devilish smirk " Because I witnessed it first hand. It is all true. The brat is extremely skilled. He handled Haku, Zabuza's Student, with ease when the Uchiha Brat got the kicked shit out of him. He tore Out Zabuza's Heart with ease. Overall he showed enough skill to place him in between Kakashi and The Old man. Oh and that was without the Sharingan."_

_Everyone was stunned, Wow that was so strong to get at such an age. Sakuya had an issue though " He must of used the Demons power. There is no way such a disgrace got to that level without it. he was the Deadlast in the academy after all. We made sure of it. " All of the Civilians gave a deep smirk._

_The room was flooded in a powerful and Massive Killing intent. Anko looked pissed " What was that? I believe that I heard you say that you "made sure" he was the dead last. Is that right? " All of the civies began to nod in fear. The Shinobi were stunned at her raw power. She never showed it. Shibi's Insects were shivering at the raw feel of her chakra, just as Tsume and her Partner did at the scent of power rolling off her. It was above the Hokage's. _

_Ibiki, who was there as the Head of Interrogation, just nodded. He knew of her power, She was chosen by Orochimaru for a reason after all. He had himself trained her after the incident and had experienced first hand her power. _

_Anko continued " Well guess what cunt, Naruto used not an ounce of Kyuubi's power. Orochimaru may be a piece of shit but one thing he could do was teach. The first thing I learned from him was how to determine chakra. Naruto used his power, and his alone. Hell, he even removed my seal as long as I continues to train Hinata Hyuuga. So you will not disrespect him. AM I CLEAR?"_

_Koharu of the Elder Council stood up and said " Be that as it may, the Boy must be placed under the CRA. It is imperative that we get the Sharingan back." Several of the council nodded. _

_Shikaku Nara, after peeling his head from the table, Rolled his eyes. " Do you really think that you can control someone as strong as he is. He is Low S rank without the Sharingan activated and without using Kyuubi's chakra. Plus we are unaware of the rest of his skills. If he does then the Village would suffer massive damage. Not to add that Kit would no doubt Retaliate. The Village would never recover. So do you really want to try that with him."_

_Hiruzen gave his piece " If this is true then Naruto has more skill and talent then Itachi. He would make a far more dangerous Enemy then Itachi. So nothing will be done. I expect you all to leave him be. I wont punish him for killing or maiming you. That goes for all of you." He gave them all a stern glare, knowing that they would plot anyway. He turned to Kakashi " However as Shikau said, I do need to know how skilled he really is. Kakashi, Do you Plan on submitting your team for the Chunin exams? They start Next month so we can use them to rate his skills, he is bound to use more of them as the time go by. "_

_Kakashi put his book down, a serious look on his face " Yes I think I do. Sasuke and Naruto are ready in terms of skill__. However Sakura and Sasuke need to work on their attitude. I hope that this will force them to grow up."_

_T__his lead to silence as everyone began to think about this. Whatever happened would truly effect the village. _

_Flashback end_

The old man was exhausted. This was not what he expected, but he would have to deal with it. Jiraiya would be here in a month so he could check Naruto. It would bind the boy further to the village, having a godfather. He hoped at least.

One thing was for sure. They needed to get him out of Kit's grip. That was vital.

* * *

Naruto hourly enjoyed receiving the report on the council. It was so freakin funny. There thinking that they could get his loyalty. What a laugh.

It was amusing that they never noticed how the placed where Kit was seen, he freed them from someone. He gained a lot of Loyalty and support. It was the beginning of how he planned on setting up his organization. It was inspired by the Akatsuki.

They would start stealing high ranking missions for a far less price then the Villages. This would hurt the villages. Plus get him a source of money. They would wear masks tp hide their identities. This would help them to do or missions without being caught. The Best part was that he could lead them as Kit and no one would no it was him.

He even had his members. they worked in Pairs

Team Dragon ( Demon and Dragoon)

Dragoon-Kabuto would Wear a Lizard mask. - Spy and Medical master. Taijutsu expert. Currently spying on Orochimaru and the village for him.

Demon-Kushina with a Demon Mask. - Seal and Sword master, Chakra powerhouse, Taijutsu monster. Currently Teaching Tayuya, Kimmi and Fu who he had indeed saved.

Team Dancer ( White Wolf and Echo)

White Wolf- Kimmi who would wear a Wolf mask- Kenjutsu and Taijutsu Master. Master of the many Dances of the Kaguya. Learning from Kushina.

Echo- Tayuya who would wear a Bird mask- Genjutsu expert. Soon to be Seal and Kenjutsu expert. Learning under Kushina.

Team Terror ( Juggernaut and Wrath)

Juggernaut- Fu who would wear a Beetle mask- Taijutsu Juggernaut, Chakra powerhouse, Tailed Beast vessel. Possessed Strength far beyond Tsunade's Natural strength. Training under Kushina.

Wrath- Yakumo Kurama- Genjutsu GODDESS and Taijutsu expert. Poison master and medical expert. Seal expert. Currently Training in a secret part of his summon world while a blood clone was acting as her in her compound.

Naruto had found the girl the day she had her powers sealed. All he had to do was teach her how to control her mindscape for her to gain control of her powers. Using seals and Medical Jutsu he restored her body. The girl was his forever. She turned out to be quite skilled. SHe mastered every genjutsu he knew in record time. She went through everything with an appitite he had never seen.

His Plans were coming to fruition so quickly. He could not wait until the Exams. SO much would happen then.

* * *

Though unlike Sakura who was terrified of his incredible skills and brutality.

Overall he was not happy. He needed to show his skill and show Naruto his place. Soon, before Naruto Learns that an Uchiha with the Highest level Sharingan could take control over the clan. It was something that happened during the Warring Clan Era.

If only he knew the truth. If only.

Note_** to self. Show that Sasuke is Afraid as Naruto holds so much power over him. and that Sakura is Terrified of him**_


	9. What you dont see

Dodging a fist that left a massive crater in the ground Kushina threw herself backwards and disappeared from Fu's sight. The next thing Fu knew she was flying threw the air into Kimmi who was trying to sneak up on the red-head during the spar. After they rightened them selves they were annoyed to see Kushina sitting on a tree as if nothing was happening.

They both looked at each other thinking " _Why does she have to be so quick."_

Kushina, as if reading there minds, answered that " Well it is not that I am quick it is that you are both slow. Speed is extremely important for you two. Fu, you need to stay out of the trap Tsunade went into, both of them. She has no jutsu outside of medical and she is not all that fast. If you rely on only your strength then you will never get to where you should be.

Kimmi, speed is a huge part of every thing you do. Without it you are far less dangerous."

They both looked at Her, she may be ruff but they could not deny that she was an incredible teacher. In the four months that Kushina was teaching Fu had gotten to about Low-S rank from her old low-b rank. Shadow clones really helped. Kimmi had gotten massively stronger. He was able to actually spar against Naruto for the most point. If the boy did not unleash his seals that is.

Seeing the understanding on their faces Kushina gave a smirk " Now lets begin" Her opponents shivered at her look and got ready for their ass kicking.

**A bit away in a Tree **Naruto was looking at his minions work. It was amazing how much each of them had progressed. In a year they will be able to rival the Akatsuki. After another they will far surpass them. In all ways. Fu especially, That girl was making strives unlike anything he had seen. It just went to show that you should never shun someone, they may become powerful enough to fuck your life up.

Turning around he began to watch Yakumo fight his clones on a island hidden behind a powerful genjutsu. The girl was a freaking prodigy if their ever was one. She was fighting his clone on even Terms. That means the girl was already fighting on High A rank level, in just one year, She was awesome.

Naruto had to flinch as he saw his clone shatter by the force of the girls blows, Damn she already got that far with replicating Tsuande's super strength. It was a project of hers as her Natural chakra control was already almost as good as his own. It was needed for her to control her genjutsus. Speaking of which Naruto was still stunned at her immense skills at those. It turns out that she did not have a blood-line per say, It was more like the Wood-style of the First Hokage. A once in family type ability. It was supported by the Chakra type of the Family, that was as far as the Family caused it.

Naruyto then turned to Tayuya who was bathing in his medical spring. He had sparred with her earlier and had actually broken all of her ribs and done a great deal of damage to her organs. He had to heal her quite quickly then put her in the spring to save her life. It was the price for being as strong as he was. She learned though, and continued to improve. Her genjutsu skills were improving every day and she had even made her own style of Sound jutsus, she had even nearly beaten him several time using it. It was truly amazing. She did not even need her Flute anymore. He could not wait for her future developments

Even his mother, who had already mastered her Eyes and Was nearly ready for the Mangekyo, was getting stronger. Once they activated and she mastered those abilities he would implant Mikoto's eyes, after all it was by adding her blood that His mother achieved the Sharingan. She Loved them quiet a bit as it made her life so much easier at time. But she was not lazy and used those eyes to help her students who only benefited from it.

Overall he was very pleased with their developments

* * *

Kit was Rolling his eyes, He was in a meeting with Orochimaru. The man was the definition of Inferiority complexes. He was Terribly threatened by Kit( Who he thought was a separate person from Naruto) . It made him fear the boy all the more. But at the same time The creepy old man carried a deep respect that the boy achived so much power at such an age. He had even entertained thoughts on taking his body, though that thought went running away screaming for cover when he felt the boy's killing intent. It was so raw and powerful the man nearly passed out from its feel. That was enough to deter him.

Kit was shook out of his reverie when Orochimaru asked him a question " So Child, I take it that You have kept your part of the deal and have ascertained the locations of the Civilian council? They Are to Be killed during the invasion by your hand, the Daimyo to if you can. Both of them"

Kit Nodded his head " Yes. They will die. I will take great pleasure in the act."

" Very good. If all goes to plan then I can get my little prodigy Sasuke with little resistance."

Kit snorted at this which caused some of the others in the room to look at him in anger. " And that is why you never achieved Hokage.

One councilor was pissed at this remark and was about to speak up when Orochimaru Laughed and then asked " Why is that exactly?"

Kit looked at him and sighed " You cant look past how things are at the moment. You take things at face value far too much. Especially with your teaching."

Orochimaru rose an eyebrow " For Example?"

" Well asides from my nephew who would you say has the most potential of his team? This includes Kakashi, if the idiot ever gave some effort."

Orochimaru replied without thought " Sasuke. He has the Sharingan thus the most potential."

"Wrong. The Sharingan is a tool, most Uchiha relied on them far to much which is why none ever became Hokage. And as for Potential Sakura is the one with the most potential of that team. Now before you protest let me explain.

Starting with personality she has the most drive. Right now it is to Marry Sasuke, but if redirected or used to inspire training then she would have a driving force unrivaled. Next is her massive intelligence and perfect memory.

She has Perfect chakra control and a small build. That screams Medical Ninja. Add some Genjutsu and other skills and the girl will blow Sasuke out of the water every time. It would take a bit longer but still the point remains.

Look at Jiraiya. Though I cant really agree with that as he was 6 when he graduated so I don't get why you dog him so much. He was obviously insanely skilled from the beginning if he could achieve that. Plus he was a Civilian born orphan that managed that."

The whole room was quiet. The watchers of the conversation were shocked at his blatant disrespect of the Sanin. Orochimaru on the other hand was thinking about how right the boy was. He really never looked at it that way. He might have stopped picking on Jiraiya if he did not enjoy it so much.

" This is why I keep you around. You are truly a brilliant young man." The rest of the room almost face faulted at that.

One of the watchers could not handle that and yelled out " Why is he allowed to get away for such impertinence. He should be taught a lesson!"

Orochaimaru just burst into laughter " Sorry to disappoint you but this child is a great deal stronger then me. Even if I did win I doubt I would survive the fight. Or any of you as fights between beings of our level of power are quiet large."

Every one looked at Kit in fear and respect. He was stronger then the Snake Sanin, That was terrifying.  
They went back to their discussion about the invasion. Though Kit was on everyone's mind.

* * *

**Back in the Village the day before the Chunin Exams Start. **

"RUNNNNNNNN!" Konohomoru screamed as he wisely ran from the pissed of Sakura. After a sharp turn he ran into a much larger body.

" Oh sorry for that" He was then picked up by the front of his shirt with a puppet master, as His teacher called them, glaring at him.

" Now that was not very nice you little brat I ought to crush your little skull."

Just as Sakura was about to defend them and Sasuke, Who was hiding in a tree, was about to toss a rock at the boy, a loud laughter filled the area. Looking around they all saw it was coming from The three kids.

Moegi came forward " Now, I believe you just threatened my friend. This is not a wise decision."

KanKuro as a bit confused " And why is that?'"

"Me" A voice from behind the puppet master said. Everyone turned to look at a bored looking Naruto. But even with the bored look on his face everyone could feel a massive source of pure power coming from him. It made all of their hair stand on end and fear enter their being. They all knew that he was not an entity to piss off.

Kankuro let Ko down and the boy ran to his friends. Then Sakura's fangirl senses started to tingle. She Saw Sasuke and had to scream at Naruto.

" Naruto, stop showing off. We both know Sasuke is better then you." Everyone looked at her in exasperation, even Gaara who was hiding in the tree.

Naruto responded to the idiot. " Really pinkie. If that is the case then why am I in the Bingo book and he is not. Why am I considered an S rank ninja and he is not even on the general radar." Naruto then flared his eyes at her and she gained a glassy look. She fell over with her eyes open. Everyone turned to the boy in fear as they felt no chakra being used on her. It was just from the raw feel of his chakra, not a jutsu.

Gaara came down " I am Gaara of the Sand. Who are you?"

Naruto turned to the boy. " I am Naruto Uzumaki, Demon of the Leaf. But your ' Mother" Could tell you some more." With that Naruto walked over to the children and shushined away.

Gaara turned to his siblings " If you values your lives at all you will refrain from angering him." He then began to walk off with his siblings following him.

Sasuke in the Tree was furious at that. How did Naruto strike so much fear by just being their. He wanted such power. But the Other side of him was Terrified. He knew what Naruto did to Sakura. He had seen his mother do it to a man that had groped her but in the street. The man was still in the hospital from the damage to his Psyche.

In the Tree Behind all of this the Sound team was shivering. They had Met Naruto and Kit and both Terrified them. Naruto's name was far more accurate then anyone understood. He was like a Maelstrom. A force of Nature that one does not fight but endure. Overall It would not end up good for them.

* * *

The Next day Found Team 7 inside of the Academy building. They were there for the Test. They had just gotten to the second floor when Sakura and Sasuke stared at the door. Naruto just walked along to the Next floor, as that was where the real door was. After a minute he was followed by Sasuke who began to accept a Fight between Himself and Lee.

" I would advise against that Sasuke, you wont win. And Lee, don't make me take to Gai." Both parties turned to him, one in annoyance, the other in a strange mixture of fear and Reverence.

Lee Screamed out " Naruto it is you!" He sprinted in blurring speeds to embrace Naruto, Naruto just caught him with a smile. He liked Lee, the Kid worked his ass off and achieved incredible results. He was an awesome Ninja in terms of skills. Personality could be worked on but whatever. He actually was planning on something for the kid should he be impressed.

" Hey Lee, You know that if Gai caught you then you would be punished." Scolding the Bug-eyed boy.

Sakura, surprisingly not acting like a fan girl, asked " Naruto, how do you know him and how would Sasuke lose" Naruto was shocked at this. He could feel the Beginnings of a change in the girl, he had since the Wave Mission. She Was a lot stronger then she was then, though her fangirl personality surfaced time from time. Like the day from before.

"Well Haruno I work out with him and his Teacher in the mornings at times ,It is a lot of fun really. And as for Sasuke losing, well his speed is impressive I will say that. But Gai is a Speed and strength Junkie. Something he passed onto Lee who is extremely powerful in that sense. Sasuke would lose, and badly. In fact he might actually die or have a severe injury."

Sasuke went straight into attack mode but was immediately subdued by Naruto. Before he even moved more then a flinch he was paralyzed completely. All it took was a deep penetrating stare that seemed to take hold of his soul, suffocating it.

"Listen to me worm. If you wish to survive then I would recommend that you don't piss of beings far ahead of your own pitiful level. You'll live longer that way. "

Sasuke seethed at this, he hated Naruto with every fiber of his being, almost as much as he does Itachi. Both were able to take away all of his control, it maddened him so fully. But at the same time he knew that if he pissed of Naruto he would die, painfully. As much as he hated the boy he could see how far ahead of him Naruto was.

Sensing his train of thought , Naruto nodded and turned to leave. " Lets go"

After a short walk they were at a door with Kakashi in front of it. He gave them a crap speech on Teamwork and some such stuff and they went in.

* * *

Kakashi was not a man to admit his own faults. But He was terrified of Naruto. The boy was twelve and still massively stronger then he was. The boy knew it and was not afraid to show it.

But at the same time Naruto was not evil. He was a kind of shade of grey. He was loyal and kind to some, like to Lee and Gai. But to him and his team Naruto was cold and cruel. Viscious and honest. It made him afraid to be honest.

And guilty, so guilty. He had abandoned the boy and it seemed that it would come back to bite him in the ass.

He could feel a storm brewing and he did not know if he would survive it. but what he did know was that Naruto was going to be in the center.

* * *

**Sorry for the Delay, I just got back to College so it was a bit to settle into. Regular updates now.. Enjoy**


	10. Exams One and Two

Naruto and his "Teammates" Were waiting for the signal to enter the Forest of Death. He was mulling over the first Exam. It was rather interesting what he accomplished, how different and improved the others were due to his actions. Some of them at least.

_Flashback_

_The moment they entered the room Ino launched her self at Sasuke which brought to the surface Sakura's lingering fangirl. This led to a series of bitching, Which he Promptly ignored. He was too busy looking at the students he graduated with. He was saddened a bit to see that only Hinata, who he aided, had gotten stronger by any real leap. She was massively stronger. At least High Chunin at this point. She had been low chunin-ish before. It was quite the development. But what really stuck out was her massively higher sense of self, her previous lack of it was what made her a lot weaker then she could have been. It seems that he was right about Anko. _

_Hinata even looked different. She was wearing a black, tight outfit. With a tight black and grey hoodie. It should have looked bland but for some reason she looked gorgeous. But what struck him most was her eyes. They no longer held fear and self loathing. But strength and fierce determination. She was a changed women. He could not wait to actually watch her fight. It was the reason he had not spied on her since he gave his suggestion. Though as her chakra was a lot richer in feeling he knew she was a medic now. Or on her way to one. Either way he was extremely excited to watch her fight. _

_Naruto was forced to pay attention to everyone else when Sasuke Began to ask Kabuto for Information. Naruto was shocked to Hear that Sasuke did not ask about him. Well it probably helped that Naruto snuck an Bingo Book open to his page in Sasuke's bedroom. _

_Naruto was interested as he Heard all about Gaara never getting a scratch on any mission and Lee's massive taijutsu skills. All stuff he new, after all he gathered the knowledge. _

_Not a Second later a huge puff emanated from the front of the Room, from that cloud was a group of several Chunin and Ibiki Morino, the mind Rapist. Naruto liked this guy, he did not have an ounce of trust for Naruto. That is why he liked him. The guy was smart. _

_The Test itself was a Simple matter. It was based of a combination of Interrogation resistance and intelligence gathering. It was fun but Naruto was not swayed at all. In fact no one he graduated were all that effected, a true surprise if there ever was one. So Naruto Took advantage. _

_Sending gust of wind that knocked papers away, putting people under genjutsu to make them see no answers on their papers, and even set a few papers ablaze. It was fun and thinned the competition a bit. After all you cant take a test with no paper. _

_Once they passed Anko Mitarashi burst through the window and led them to the Second test. _

* * *

Now Here they were waiting to go into the Forest. Naruto was forced out of his daydreaming when Anko chucked a Kunai at him. He let it hit him in the chest. He fell to the ground bleeding. Everyone looked at him in fear as he bleed out. Hinata, Lee and Anko just rolled their eyes.

"You can get up now kid." Anko said, rolling her eyes. Everyone looked at her as if she was insane, when Naruto's body burst into black rose petals. He Appeared behind the snake using jonin with a pout on his face.

"But Anko, I was having fun. Why did you hit me with that kunai anyway?" Everyone then looked at him instead.

ANko just rolled her eyes" Well kid if you actually got hit with that then you would be totally undeserving of your reputation. Now get into your teams!" This last part was said with a yell.

Everyone got into their teams as they were given the Go. Team 7 launched into the Forest.

Naruto turned to his "team" and said " Listen, I am going to go and search for a Scroll. I will meet yup with you later. Don't worry about not being hard to find you. I am a sensor, you guys are hard to miss."

With that Naruto left his team, Leaving a Seal powered water clone in the shape of Kit to protect them. After all, it would not do if his investment died with Sasuke. And Sakura could end up to be a challenge to fight if she gets her act together, so he needed her alive.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto wanted to Mess with Orochimaru so he needed to meet up with a few people. The first person on his list was Karin Uzumaki. Her Chakra was extremely easy to find as she was an Uzumaki.

From what he could tell she had been abandoned by her teammates. Perfect, he gets some one to kill and some to manipulate. What a beautiful day.

Naruto set a course to the teammates. Once he got into range he saw that they were two boys. Both wearing a grass headband and an arrogant look on their face. This made Naruto scoff, their chakra screamed at how weak they were. He did not even give them a chance. He sent a single pulse of homicidal rage. He sat back to watch them as they began to fight each other. It started with Jutsu and taijutsu but quickly degraded into a bitch fest. They ended up stabbing each other to death with Kunai. It was sad really.

Wow, they were weak. Even Sakura would have been able to resist that power of his. Shaking his head he went to find Karin. When he did he saw her cornered by a large bear. This presented a large opportunity.

Swooping down he grabbed his sword and with a single flourish sent a blast of wind energy. Slicing the Bear in half, right down the middle. Landing in front of the girl he sent her a large smile and as soon as he felt her beginning infatuation her used his empathy to enhance it many time. He almost giggled at the look of her large blush and the sent of her arousal.

Extending a Hand to her he said " Hello little Uzumaki, are you alright?"

She nodded as she blushed even further. Naruto bent down to her and placed his hand over a small gash on her Stomach and began to heal it. She blushed even further.

When he was finished he said " Well, all done. Now why don't you head to your team. I am sure they are worried."

She frowned but said nothing. So he sent a tiny burst of compulsion to persuade her to talk.

" I hate them. They treat me like garbage, just because I am not a front line fighter." Shocked by her admittance she stopped talking.

Naruto took advantage of that. " Well then they are fools. I can tell you are a sensor from you chakra. That is a very useful tool. They clearly cant appreacutate a women of talents."

At this she nearly fainted, but gave him a grin and got up to go to her team.

" I don't sense them. I think they are dead. I guess I don't need this." She handed him her scroll, it was an Earth scroll. She then turned around and ZGave him a swift kiss to the cheek before launching off.

Naruto grinned an Anko grin. The girl had a major obsession growing in her now. It was only a matter of time.

Done with that he leapt to his next target. Hinata. He stopped for a second , it seems Team 7 had company.

* * *

As Naruto was leaping through the forest, killing any team he saw along the way, The Rest of Team 7 was now fighting a Strange women from grass. She started the fight by blasting them with a massive wind attack. Then she paralyzed them with Fear inducing Killer intent.

After that Sasuke had been forced to stab himself in the leg before grabbing Sakura and Running away. As they hid Sasuke had his hand over Sakura's mouth to keep her quiet. She started to struggle, but his massive fear prevented him from noticing.

Eventually she grabbed his hand off and screamed " SNAKE" Sasuke turned around to see a Huge Snake sneaking up behind him.

His only thoughts were _" How the hell did I not notice this." _The Snake then Stuck at him as Sakura Screamed.

* * *

Naruto Found himself sighing as he killed his 7th team. Seriously he was in the Bing book as a low S rank ninja. You would think that these weaklings would at least know what they were dealing with. But no, they just had to attack him. And now Hinata was in the Tower.

Oh well, he could deal with that later. But it seemed that Kit was about to Intervene and Protect his teammates. After all with all the Chakra that Orochimaru was leaking it was a Miracle that No one in the Village sensed him.

So he turned a Headed over to his team. It was really a miracle the idiots were still alive.

* * *

Orochimaru Grabbed Sasuke by his throat and chuckled at the boy. He was truly disappointed. It was true the boy was skilled, but he was so stunted that is was sickening. Shruggin mentally he Bit the boy on the throat. As he did he tossed his future vessel at the Screaming pink thing.

Just as he was going to say something witty he was forced to dodge a Huge Ray of Purple Lighting.

"_Oh that's how it was" _ A false look of fear on his face as Kit Uchiha came into the scene.

Without looking back to the Kids Kit said " Girl, take the brat and go and hide. Naruto will be there shortly." Said Banshee just nodded and Leapt away to protect her precious Sasuke.

"Well, well Kit it seems we must fight for the sake of our agreement."

Kit chuckled. " Yes we must. It will give this shithole of a village a good scare at the massive chakras battling."

The snake Sanin grinned at that and launched forth a huge wave of Snakes. Kit responded with a Wave of lighting energy from a sword swing. Orochimaru leapt at him, sword drawn. Kit met him blow for blow, both releasing high amounts of Chakra and killer intent.

Orochimaru summoned a huge snake and sent it after Kit. Kit just rolled his eyes and sent a huge wave of Black flames at the Snake. The creature writhed for a moment before poofing away.

After a few minutes they ceased fire grinned at each other and left to go do what they pleased.

* * *

While that battle was going on Sakura was leaping through the trees. Trying to get Sasuke to safety. After she landed and put the Uchiha on the ground she was met with the sound of someone landing behind her. She quickly drew a Kuani and turned around and was shocked to see Naruto. He was holding her Kunai back with a finger, one eyebrow raised.

"Sakura what happened? I sensed a massive and foul chakra near you before Sasuke's signature became muddled."

The girl looked ready to burst into tears but answered firmly " We were attacked by Orochimaru. He kicked the shit out of us before biting Sasuke on the Neck. There is a strange mark there."

Naruto walked over with her. She showed him the mark.

" Ah, a Curse seal. It is one of the most amazing seals in the world. It actually contains a potion of Orochimaru's soul. It is a thing of beauty."

Sakura looked appalled but ignored that and asked " Can you get rid of it?"

Naruto shook his head " No, It is why it is so dangerous. It is still linked to the man. If I try it will kill him. Right now it is linking to his chakra network and spirit. The most I can do right now is heal his injuries and hope he lives." Naruto lifted his shirt and Placed a hand on the boy's stomach. A pulse of Chakra later and Sasuke was glowing green.

Sakura watched in awe as Sasuke's entire body healed at a rapid pace.

" How the hell did you do that? I thought that you had to heal one injury at a time. You healed his entire body and restored his chakra at the same time."

Naruto laughed at her " I sent my medical chakra into his Chakra Core Directly. It spread from his core and healed his entire body at the Network is intertwined with the entire body. He will be fine. Now lift your shirt"

Sakura nodded, then lifted her shirt to show her stomach. She may not like him very much but she still respected him as a ninja. She may be Sasuke obsessed but you had to be blind or stupid to not notice the skill.

Naruto placed a Hand on her belly and healed her as well. She was shocked to feel extremely tired all of a sudden. Naruto noticed this and explained.

" With the healing you stopped pumping adrenaline. You are crashing now so sleep. I will take watch. I'll wake you in four hours."

She did not even answer as she collapsed. Naruto chuckled and carried her over to Sasuke and just for fun, laid her on his chest.

He then placed a hand on her head and started to help her out. He took a dive into her mind.

* * *

_Naruto was Astonished at the Sight of her mind. It was not right at all. She had a split persona. . He could see that the only thing that attack her sane was her obsession to Sasuke. It kept her from total mental collapse, yet distorted her views on reality. She actually was unable to see things clearly. _

_On One side was a Dolled up version of The Sakura he knew, the brains and socially right side, this area was the Color of Sakuras Hair. The other was foggy Dark blue side that seemed to be her Carnal side, the part of her which served as her animailistic side. Sakura was linked to a Large effigy of Sasuke in the middle by hundreds of thin black chains. While the Carnal side only had on thin black chain linking them together. He would have to fix that. _

_This made him shake his head. She should have been tested along time ago. This was extensive damage. But he could fix it. _

_The first thing he did was create more links between her Id and Ego, The professional names for the tow side s that were separated in this girl, by unlinking the chains and linking them to different ideals she had in her head. _

_Desire to Serve her village, to train, to better herself, to fulfill her goal to be an extremely powerful Kunoichi, Her massive thirst for knowledge, to feel useful, to beat Ino at more then Sasuke. These were the ideals of her that he used to link the two sides with the thin black chains. He actually took them from the surroundings of the Sakura he Knew and placed them in the middle to act as points of connection. He was amazed to see the two sides actually begin to bleed together. Just as it was supposed to be. _

_Just as he was about to implant several suggestions he was assaulted by a huge blue fist. He dodged it and was stunned to see a Huge Blue Version of Sakura with the Kanjis for Inner Sakura on her Forehead. It seems she was the Manifestation of what was left of her connection to her Ego, __born from her Obsession with Sasuke. _

_She growled at him " Naruto get the hell out of my head before I pummel you!" _

_Naruto just rolled his eyes and with a squezzing of his fist caused Inner Sakura to burst into blue spirirtual energy. He condensed her energy into a ball and threw her back into the Blue misty side and watched as she reformed, drawing the mist back together into a much large version of her self. He Covered her in black chains that lead to the ideals in the middle. Just as the Sakura Side he Knew was covered in the same chains that linked to the Ideals. _

_He was shocked to see the chains begin to pull the two aspects of the girl closer and closer together. A Silvery avatar of the girl forming in the middle. It seemed that she was becoming whole for the first time in a long time. _

_He then started to place his suggestions. Basically they added up to growing the fuck up. When he killed off the village he wanted it to be fun. It would also help to prove that the clans were idiots and causing the stagnation of everyone. _

_Satisfied he left. _

* * *

Looking around he was pleased to find that Sakura's chakra signature had already changed. It was much stronger, more self assured. Darker. Oh he could not wait till she snapped back at Sasuke now that he was not the only thing keeping her sane.

After a few hours Naruto woke Sakura up and took a nap, Never telling her about the Sound team coming after them, nor the Seals he placed on Sasuke while she slept.


	11. Prelims and Beyond

Naruto was in his mindscape, having the most interesting battle against himself in Shogi, when he was pulled out. Getting up he saw something he did not expect. Kin, a girl from sound, had been pulling a beat up Sakura's Hair and insulting her, at least until Sakura Snapped and hit Kin so Hard in the face that she went flying knocking her teammate Zaku and herself through a Tree.

It seemed that, from what he could sense, her chakra control was so much better now that she was able to sub-consciously use the first stage of Tsunade's super strength.

Naruto got up and walked out to the clearing "Well, well what do we have here?"

There was a squeak of Terror from the Sound Team, They could not talk, just sputter in fear. Dosu walked forward, terrified out of his mind and said

" We'll Leave,... Sir." He was shivering, Naruto could smell the absolute and utter terror wafting off of him.

"Very well, however if I see you before the tower. Well it wont be pretty. AM I CLEAR?" The last part was said very slowly. With a Smile on his face.

Nodding Dosu grabbed Kin and Zaku then took off with them on his shoulders.

Smiling, Naruto turned around. Only to see Team 10 Looking at him with Shock, Fear and arousal. Ino was feeling all three as she was a sensor, so she could feel the raw amount of extraordinary Chakra he had. Shikamaru was shocked to see Naruto being so dark and Choji was shocked as well, Naruto had always been so Nice.

" Hello team Ten, as much as I so enjoy our little meeting I have to go. Naruto disappeared, as did Sakura and Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto landed in front of the Tower, Sakura and Sasuke on his shoulders. He let Sakura Down and both entered the Tower. Naruto tossed down all of his scrolls. Iruka , Gemna, Hayate, and Radio Appeared from the scrolls.

They were stunned to See Naruto " How the hell did you get all of these scrolls." They all said at the same time

Naruto rolled his eyes " Check the first five pages of the Bingo book. Now Sasuke has the Curse Seal, have Kakashi seal it." With that Naruto flashed red and was gone.

* * *

Naruto entered his realm. Only to be forced to Dodge a fist. He leapt back, shock covering his face as he Saw a Living Myth, The Crimson Princess. ... Mito Uzumaki.

" How the hell are you alive?"

The women smirked at him before suddenly being in front of him with her fist in his gut. He was launched threw three islands. The fight continued for a while. Naruto was amazed, not only was she a goddess in terms of seals but her skills in Taijutsu was miles ahead of any one ever. She was able to mix immense speed with Near Tsunade level strength. It was amazing. But what got him was her reflexes. She was able to react to everything he did.

She eventually stopped the Fight with a raised Hand.

"Very good Naruto. You are far stronger then I was at your age. I am extremely impressed. Now as for how I came back, I believe your mother had something to do with that. She used your seal, which was amazing by the way, and sacrificed some people she had captured on her Bounty raids. "

Naruto nodded, his mother was amazing and Sneaky. Still this was awesome.

" I see you have meet." Kushina said as she appeared , as if answering his thoughts.

Naruto turned to her " So When and why?"

Looking mischievous she answered " Well I remembered you wanted to bring her back. So I summoned her and explained what was going on, the Mangekyo helped a lot with that, and she agreed to help us."

"Yes I did" Mito began" I am ashamed of what has happened to the Village but I am not surprised. I warned Hashi that this would occur, but he was so soft. That was the past and this is the now. I will aid you, starting by teaching young Fu Taijutsu as well as teaching that other girl, over there." She was pointing to Yakumo's island, Which was under a genjutsu.

Not even bothering to ask, as he knew she was an incredible sensor, Naruto said " Awesome, that would be great. I could aslo spar against you. Kushina you should spar against her to keep your skills up, there are not many people of your level after all."

Kushina gave a terrifying grin before slashing at Mito with her sword. Mito blocked it with a Kunai and the two went off to spar with a sadistic grin on their faces.

Naruto just chuckled at their behavior, they were just big children.

* * *

Three days later Naruto and all of the Surviving teams were all in the preliminary room, listening to Sarutobi's speech. Naruto just ignored all of the Old Man's speech, all of the while fangirling inside of his mind. He could not wait for Hinata to fight. He wants to see how far his subject has gotten. It helped that he would be able to hurt the people who abused him. This would be great.

Naruto, not really paying attention, went to the stands when everyone else did, completely ignoring the matches aside from a few.

Hinata Vs Dosu

Hinata Stood there until they were give the go and in a flash of movement grabbed Dosu's head and "SPLAT!" smashed it so hard against the wall that it burst. She, not covered in blood, walked up the stands. Pleased that she gave none of her skills away.

Kurenai was appalled, where did this vicious assassin come from. Where did the timid little girl go?

She heard Naruto Chuckle. " Now that was hot"

The Genjutu using Jonin turned and glared at him " It was wrong, she did not have to kill him"

Rolling his eyes Naruto gave his opinion on the Matter " Actually she did, if she did not want to give away all of her skills. So what she did was truly smart. "

Kurenai went to smack him but was all of a sudden glassy eyed. She came to with a look of horror and a shiver. She just saw Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino Tortured to death in the most horrible ways. It was Horrible.

Naruto smiled, he loved that Genjutsu. It showed a persons worse fears in relations to a Loved one. It was a deviation of Hells Viewing. He Made it.

Hinata , who had made her way up to the stands at this point, Saw what Naruto had done and a Smile came over her face. An Anko smile. She had come to have little respect for Kurenai, She was a Shitty teacher as well as a Smothering Mama Bear where she should have a backbone and teach her students properly. Anko was another story.

* * *

Neji vs Choji.

This went by really fast as Well. All that Happened it Neji dodged the Human bowling ball thing and hit a few chakra points. Quick and easy.

As Neji made his way up he glared at Hinata who just rolled her eyes, she was not intimidated at all. She had faced a bloodthirsty and horny Anko in the Forest of Death, there was no force on this earth that could frighten her. Neji was not even on her Radar.

Sakura vs Ino.

It started out as a bitch fight but when Ino bitch slapped Sakura the girl hit her so hard that Ino was a part of the wall.

" STOP WITH THE KID GLOVES INO-PIG!"

Sakura then walked up to the stands muttering dark threats and flaring a large amount of killer intent. It seemed that the damage to her mind was going away. This was good. She might become a powerful ninja yet.

Next was Naruto Vs Kiba

Naruto ignored Kiba's Taunts and such, especially as Akamaru had fainted when it realizes who he had to fight.

" Kiba you might want to quit, with Akamaru you are kind of useless. Well more useless then normal, if that is possible."

Kiba obviously got pissed and began to swipe at Naruto, who dodged everything. Kiba started to scream at him.

" You fucking Coward, i will kill you." Naruto rolled his eyes. " I will kill you then become Hokage, i will steal your dream"

"That has never been my dream" Naruto stated coolly.

" YES IT IS, everyone knows that you wanted to be Hokage, but a Clanless failure like you cant never do it. Just liked you couldn't do the clone jutsu"

Shaking his head Naruto Held out a hand. Kiba gasped as his whole body froze.

" First off I am not clanless, i am an Uzumaki a cousin clan to the Hyuuga, Uchiha,Senju and Kaguya so you are an idiot. Second I faked it all, I am an S class Ninja you idiot. Your Sensei is Terrified of me, so much so that she wont look at my eyes anymore. Hell with the exception of the Old Man I am the strongest in this room by quite a bit. And last I have more chakra then the Hokage. my chakra levels have been Kage level since my 6th birthday so the clone Jutsu is impossible, no Kage level or above ninja can do it. SO anything else you want me to debunk"

Everyone was stunned at this rant, but still some where nodding. ANko, Gai, Orochimaru in disguise, Hinata and Sarutobi were the nodding party.

Kiba still had something to say " How the hell are you holding me loser, and do you expect me to believe that. You are a nobody, a tool an idiot."

Sighing Naruto answered " Yes I expect you to believe that, and as for how I am controlling you, well it has to do with the fact that your body is mostly water. I found a way to control the water in your body from a distance. Like this for example"

Naruto said as he closed his fist before flicking his fingers and Kiba. Several small spikes of blood burst out of Kiba's body. The boy screamed in pain.

Everyone gasped at what Naruto had done. It was so out of character and cruel. And Scary, very scary.

"See Kiba, but that is not all, I can control your body as well, i call it Water Style: Blood Marionette" With that Akamaru got up and jumped down to the field. Kiba was dropped then stood up awkwardly. He grabbed a Kunai and rushed at his dog.

A flash of blood came spraying out as he slashed his dog's side.

" See Kiba, i can do anything I want. I could make you kill or even rape your mother and sister if I so chose. I'd give up if I were you, Akamaru is loosing a lot of blood and I doubt he can survive much longer like this."

Kiba Snarled at him for a moment, before a dead look came across his face " I give up.." This was said in a Quite voice. He dropped down along with Akamaru.

Naruto picked up the dog and began to Heal him " He'll live, but i would be careful with him for a week or so."

Kiba Nodded before slumping to get healed.

* * *

Up in the stands Kurenai, Choji, Hiruzen and Kakashi looked at Naruto in shock. Where the hell did Naruto get so much Power. And Cruelty, it was so different from the Naruto they all knew. Even Kakashi who was well aware of how dark Naruto could be was shocked at this, his ability was terrifying. It made him shiver in fear, it scared him unlike anything he'd ever felt.

Hiruzen face hardened as he noticed how little concern Naruto had for others. The boy had just tortured someone else and showed no emotion, or any sign of repressing the emotions. It scared him, He had to Get Jiraiya here to deal with Naruto. Before he became a threat, the boy was gaining far too much power. The ability to take over a persons body like that scared him, It was something Orochimaru would make. He needed to get the boy under his control.

Orochimaru was intrigued at this. The skill appealed to him as a scientist. It was a brilliant chose, to control the blood of another person. It gave him power over everything about a person's body. He could cause a stroke or heart attack, Sever Chakra points or muscles, Or even the spine. It was amazing. The boy could probably kill him with that ability, even with his healing.

Sasuke was envious. Naruto was so strong, it seemed effortless for the boy when he had to work so hard to get power. He hated that, it was like Itachi and him growing up. No matter what he did Itachi was above and beyond everyone else. It was emasculating and infuriating. He felt a Pulse from his curse mark as his hatred fro Naruto grew.

Sakura was awed. Her respect for Naruto growing to huge levels. She was extremely smart so she knew how hard that would be and how much power it gave someone. She wanted to be like that, maybe she should... Yes she would ask Naruto for training. He could help, Kakashi wouldn't, the man was a shitty Teacher. Naruto had gotten strong on his own, hopefully he could help her. It was time she got back on track and was a Ninja instead of a Fangirl.

Everyone else was trying to deal with the change in Naruto. It was so different from what they knew. Some thought it was how ( Anko, Hinata and secretly Shikamaru), some were afraid ( Read: EVERYONE THERE BAR ANKO AND HINATA), Some that it was cool ( Read Anko and Hinata). Either way they were all shocked.

But one thought was in everyone's mind : What the hell happened to Naruto?

* * *

The Last match of importance was

Gaara Vs Lee

Naruto was rather excited, chuckling when Lee started to exclaim about youth and such. It was funny to him, and rather endearing.

Before the Boy went down, Naruto spoke to Lee.

"Lee you better impress me."

Lee smiled, exclaiming " OH I WILL NARUTO PREPARE TO WITNESS THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

Naruto chuckled " I don't doubt it Lee, I don't doubt it."

The match was amazing, Naruto was truly astounded at how skilled Lee had become in Just one Year. It was truly amazing how skilled Gai was as a Teacher and Lee was a Student.

Unfortunetly Lee was unable to beat the Ultimate defense and was about to lose use of his arm and leg, when Naruto hoped down. he flared his Chakra at Gaara who shivered and stopped.

"Gaara, you won. Don't take his ability to progress. If it was anyone else here, well aside from Hinata, I wouldn't care. He on the other hand is special and i wish for him to get stronger."

With that Naruto turned and placed a Hand on Lee's stomach. The boy glowed green as his whole body was healed. Well mostly.

Naruto picked him up and carried him to Gai. " He is fine, however I would take him to the hotspring everyday this month and give him body massages. It will help with the pain. Don't practice for the week, then you can but lightly for the rest of the month. Oh and give him this when he waked up."  
Naruto handed the man a Scroll. When Gai opened it he almost fainted.  
" How did you figure this out?"

Chuckling Naruto answered. " I want Lee to succeed, so I worked on it until i got it. Simple as that."

Gai smiled at him. Before nodding, and then watching the last matches

No one noticed Naruto switching places with a clone and Leaving the Arena. He Knew that Sarutobi would accost him so this saved him the worry.

When his clone burst it would be to tell him that he was fighting Who ever won the fight Between Neji and Hinata. But what stood out most was that Sakura and Sasuke were to fight, and that Sakura asked him to train her. His clone had told her to meet him at there training ground the next day, and to get ready to work her ass off. Naruto knew she would lose but still it was important for her to gain strength and Sasuke to get knocked around a bit.

He could not wait.


	12. Third Task

**Divergence from the main story line is going to start occurring. However certain events will still happen, just so you know. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Naruto flashed into his summon's realm. He was on a very special floating island. It was were one of his most hidden and important experiments was occurring. He was forced to duck as a small leg soared over his head.

Then he had to dodge several blows to the body by two other beings. Naruto sent a wave of electricity at them, then they all burst into puffs of smoke. Turning around he caught all of the kunai and sent a surge of chakra through them to nullify the explosive tags. He then spiked his chakra, forcing the four beings on their knees.

" I am impressed you four. But you need to work on your speed. Agility is perfect as is your balance but your speed is lacking." He received three pouts and one glare , but he smiled at them. " Now come at me, you will be active during the invasions. I have very special plans for your four."

* * *

While Naruto was training his Deadly Little Kits, Kit was under ground. Making his way to Danzo. He had been preparing for this for a while. If it went right then he would receive a Huge power boost. He would need it for the distant future.

As he entered the Main office he walked over to the Zombie-Danzo and sent a mental order for him to take off his bandages. He placed one hand on the Multi eyed arm and another on Shisui's eye. He took the chakra and he felt a huge rush of power hit his body. So much so that he was thrown against the wall. He convulsed as he fel this body change and shift. Trying to incorporate and overcome the incredible power of the first Hokage.

His blood felt like it was boiling within him, as his body tried to deal with the Enormous chakra requirements of the cells. After a fierce mental battle Naruto won. The chakra was absorbed. He stood shaking. There was a reason why so few people could survive the first Hokage's cells. It Required a massive amount of willpower and life force, anything less and you were consumed. The Wood style was not really a Bloodline. Anyone, especially the Senju, had the potential for it but without the massive amounts of Physical energy it was not possible, after all without life a tree cant grow.

Naruto did a check of his body and was shocked to realize that he had lost 93 percent of his chakra. Before he could complain to himself he felt it, power. His body was recovering at a massive rate. Far beyond what it had previously. Within seconds his chakra was almost full, well at its old level. He could feel his body thrumming with soooooo Much strength. It scared him a little. But that was not all he felt.

His Chakra was also a lot darker, the Uchiha Chakra he took in made his eyes so much stronger, more pure. It was truly amazing.

Naruto turned and punched the wall, shattering it easily. His strength was so much higher. He would need to retrain restraint and control it seemed.

A vey evil grin covered his face, he was so much closer to his goals. He turned and left, Mito was going to train him in Wood style and such, he was excited.

* * *

The next morning Naruto appeared behind Sakura in his team training field. He had plans for her. Reaching out he grabbed her and they both flashed red, appearing on a floating island.

Sakura, disoriented from the teleporting, spun around and was shocked to see Naruto smriking at her. But that was not the only thing that shocked her. He looked different, a darker tan and an aura of power. Even more then before.

" Naruto where are we?"

Naruto chuckled at her. " We are in Visored, him of the Visor. It is my Summons home, well part of it. This island is sealed off for our training as you are a Non-summoner. So lets get started. "

Sakura's jaw was on the ground. This was incredible and awesome. Smiling she said " Okay lets start."

Grinning at her enthusiasm Naruto explained a few things " Now Sakura while you have strong spiritual chakra your physical chakra is awful so we need to work on it, and your body. Taijutsu and Poisons for now as Genjutsu would be broken with the Sharingan. I think you might be able to win but I need your absolute devotion. AM I clear?"

He received a Very strong Nod. He chuckled and approached her, placing a hand on he forehead " Now while we cant devote the whole day to a work out, I will be putting my version of resistance seals on you. It works the same but has a healing feature. It takes the residual chakra from your body and heals you, thus you get stronger faster. but in order for it to work you need to eat a lot."

Chuckling at her expression Naruto Said " Now I need you to walk on the lake for an hour, all the while dodging my Kunai" She paled at that and shivered before going to the lake. Naruto started to chuck his kunai at her. This would be fun. He could do some good and get a little revenge for the abuse she threw at him in their younger years.

* * *

For the Next month Naruto taught Sakura, his Kits and himself. Mito was very helpful, she had lived with the original Wood Style user so she knew quite a bit. Naruto had discovered that he gained some level of muscle memory or instinct from Hashirama's chakra. So the style was not as hard to learn. Still though it was difficult.

Mito also offered a great deal of aid in sealing and Taijutsu. Their spars were very fun. His favorite was the three way spar between him, his mother and Mito. They destroyed 6 islands. They did repair them but still, it was scary and fun. Especially as no Ninjutsu were used.

The last thing that he did was Extremely secret, so much so that not even the one's it happened to knew about it.

* * *

Finally the Day came and it was time for the Third Exam. Naruto and Sakura appeared in a flash of red. This caused a lot of people to jump. Some of the Older Ninja's shook as they realized who his father was, after all it looked like his old Technique. Naruto was pleased with the shivers.

Sakura Looked much different. First was her body, which had lost the starved look. Next was her hair which was short. Then was the clothes which now were much tighter to the body. She basically was wearing a tight body shirt and booty shorts. She started after Naruto said that she had a small chest but a great ass. She felt very good about it after that.

The First match was between Hinata and Neji. Naruto nearly giggled at this. He could not wait for the Hyuuga's to see their so called Failure kick their prodigy's ass. It would be priceless.

* * *

Hinata stood, waiting for Genma to give her the go. As soon as he did Neji tried to attack her mentally. Tried... he could not say much with her fist in his mouth after all. He went flying from the force of the blow. As he got up he was sent twirling away as Hinata kicked him in the ribs. Hinata did not even bother using the Gentle fist or her variation of it. She just beat the ever loving shit out of him.

After a while she got bored and picked him up by his throat. " Listen Neji I am done with you. And our worthless inbreed clan. We cant change, we hold grudges and are awful to each other. I disown myself and leave you with this warning, should you ever attack or even glare at me again I will tear you apart so badly that not even Orochimaru and Tsunade could put you back together. Am I clear?" She was flaring an impressive amount of killer intent at this. Several people in the audience, her sister included, nodded with Neji.

She then tossed him aside with a look of disgust on her face. Turning to Genma " Well, call the match."

He Sputtered for a moment then called it " Winner Hinata Hyu-" He stopped when he felt her glared at him " Uh, Hinata." as soon as she left the stage he called for the medics.'

* * *

Up in the stands Hiashi was sputtering, how the hell did she beat him so Badly? And disown herself from the clan, now they cant put a seal on her.  
But what scared him most was the look on her face and her killer intent. It reminded him of his wife, there was a reason he was allowed to marry Hitomi, the women was a low S rank ninja, the strongest their clan has ever had. She was not well know outside of the clan but she was in anbu for years, working with Mikoto Uchiha and Kushina Uzumaki as the Triple Goddess. They together could wipe out a Ninja village by themselves. At least until all of the inbreeding of the clan kicked in and she was sickened. She lost a large amount of her power.

It seemed Hinata had inherited it. He was terrified, if she ever went for revenge then he would have a fight on his hands.

Kurenai who was watching this was shaking. Where did the sweet innocent little girl go? She missed her.

The Genjutsu user never saw Anko rolling her eyes at this. As well as the look of pride in her eyes when she looked at Hinata.

* * *

After they pushed back Sasuke's match, due to being late, It was Temari and Shika, which ended when Shika Forfeited. Naruto shook his head at this. Seriously, no one squashed his laziness. It would costs lives, Naruto would ensure that.

The Next fight was supposed to be Shino Versus Kankuro but after Kankuro Forfeited, Sasuke decided to make and appearance. Once again Naruto was not pleased, Seriously they were solders being late could cost lives.

* * *

Sasuke stood, not bothering to get into a stance. He looked at Sakura in Disgust " You cant Win Sakura, you are nothing while I am an Uchiha. So just quit"

Any residual fangirl in Sakura shattered at this. She began to glare at him " Kiss my ass you inbred mother fucker"

Everyone that knew Sakura gasped at this. Sakuya was appalled at her behavior and screamed out " SAKURA HARUON DONT YOU DARE TAKE TO LORD UCHIHA LIKE THAT!" after everyone got their hearing back Sakura raised a hand and , without looking, flipped off Sakuya. This caused the loud mouth to sputter.

Sasuke was not pleased. This... This... Weakling Trash dared to insult his great clan, she must pay. He rocketed at her, going at near Lee speeds. He swung at her. trying to back hand her, when she bent backwards. He lost his balance at that, before he could recover she shot her foot up, a cloud of dust following it. Nailing him in the chin, then punching him in the Diaphragm, before catapulting her self away.

Sasuke sputtered, that hurt a lot. He did not see that coming at all. " How the hell did you do that?"

Sakura began to taunt him " Training for a Month with Naruto going at jonin level while wearing resistance seals gets you some skill. But unlike you he does not rely on his eyes. That's right, without your precious eyes you cant fight for shit, just like the rest of your clan. That's why Itachi killed them so easily, they were weak just like you."

Sakura enjoyed the look of loathing and madness in the boy's eyes. He activated his Sharingan screaming "THE UCHIHA ARE THE GREATEST!"

He charged at her but no matter what he did she dodged him. Flips, cartwheels, splits, she used her acrobatics to evade him. Every so often she would hit him in random places that seemed to irritate him more. He never noticed the dust that came from her blows.

Eventually Sasuke got pissed and ran up one wall went through some handsigns before a concentrated ball of lighting appeared on his hand. He charged at her, digging a large trench in the wall. Getting angrier as he saw her smile grow.

Sakura was very happy, the idiot did not notice it but the closer he got the less stable his Chidori got. His face was sweaty and even paler then normal. Perfect.

Once Sasuke got into ten feet of her he got dizzy and very quickly is seemed like all of his energy was going away. He began to slow down and stumble. He collapsed just as he reached her. She just stepped to the side, enjoying the look of panic on his face.

" WHAT DID YOIU DO YOU BITCH!" Sasuke Bellowed at her. She approached him and "SNAP!" stomped on his wrist. He screamed out in pain.

She rolled her eyes " You are barley able to move and you are making rude demands of me? Not very smart as I have all of the power right now. Now as for what I did well." She lifted up her boot, it was covered in a fine white powder" This is a very simple poison Naruto helped me learn to use. It is a fungus that leaches a persons chakra from them. You breathed in a lot when I kicked your jaw. So with the constant use of your Sharingan and subsequent use of the chidori, which Naruto ensured me you would use, you used up all of your chakra, You cant even use the seal as it requires you to have some chakra of your own to trade. So I guess this means you lose."

Sakura looked at Genma, who was smirking as he really hated arrogance, the man nodded " Winner is Sakura Haruno of the Leaf." Loud Clapping could be heard from Hinata, Naruto and Anko, they thourly enjoyed the humiliation of Sasuke.

Sakura nodded and hurried up to the stands.

* * *

She looked at Naruto and smiled, their plan worked " You were right he is completely nuts."

Naruto nodded " Yep he is. Now do you see why I told you that chakra does not make a Ninja but the ability to use any skill you have to demolish your enemies? Even sneaky, underhanded ones."

She nodded at him " Yeah I do, but I want to try more... More.. more everything. I never realized how evasion is, or poisons, Psychological warfare, healing, all of it. I want to learn more, I want to set a standard for Civilan borns with little chakra levels and strength. There is so much more we can do. However I have to ask, why is he so unstable. He is normally very calm and collected but now he isn't."

" Sasuke has both an inferiority and Superiority complex. He believes he is better then everyone else but when he loses or is shown up he cant help it and begins to fixate. It is the real reason he hates his brother and me."

Sakura shook her head " Well he is a nutcase and the council is foolish to let him be a ninja with his instability"

Naruto was pleased at this declaration. But what got him most was the change in her mind, he loyalty to the village was almost gone. A deeper look showed that it was due to a mix of his great teaching and the inadequacy of the village. Plus Sasuke's behavior and her Aunt Sakuya's attitude helped her decision.

Seeing and opportunity Naruto Targeted it and amplified it greatly. He could use a partner for Mito. Matbe he could get one. If he did then It made things a lot more fun this way.

* * *

Over with the Sensei's, Kakashi was gaping. Never did he ever suspect Sakura could beat Sasuke. But she did, using very underhanded methods that most genin did not like. Feeling them cowardly and such. And she trained with Naruto, who he thought hated her. It was so confusing.

He was also pissed that Sasuke would Use the Chidori on a comrade. Naruto he got as the boy was Insanley skilled, but Sakura! It was a disgrace. He had to pull the boy from the dark path he was walking, before it was too late.


	13. Fragmented Battles

Naruto jumped down to the stage. It was time for his match versus Gaara. He could not wait. After all it was this match that was the cue for the Invasion. He was nearly drooling with anticipation at the thought of all of their faces when he showed his " Side". It would be beautiful

He was meet with the sight of a very Battle-horny Gaara, it seemed he to knew what was about to happen. Naruto just smiled at him and flared his massive chakra, enjoying the massive cringing of the audience. Several of them, ninjas included passed out. This was the signal. Everyone on their side got ready.

As soon as he was given the go Naruto turned to the audience, Activated his Sharingan, then he Snapped his fingers. Feathers began to fall, knocking out most of the audience. All of the awake ninjas looked at him in shock. Then The Kage booth exploded, the invasion had started.

Naruto launched himself back at the stands, took out his sword and in one fell strike sent a huge blade of wind. He laughed as he killed twenty Civilians. A jonin nearby saw this and screamed at him " YOU TRAIT-" he did not get to finish as Naruto cut his head off.

" Now, Now, How the hell can I be a traitor when I was never your ally to begin with?"

* * *

Kakashi stood there stunned. He... He... he just heard Naruto... Saying he was never loyal to the village. Then saw him kill several jonin and chunin, along with any sleeping Civilian along the way. He had to stop him.

He rushed up there, swinging a kunai at Naruto's back. He was shocked when the boy dodge and sent out a leg that shot him flying across the way into the stage walls. As he got up he saw Naruto forged a bunch of clones, Thirty according to his sharingan, and watched as they leapt off into the village. He could hear and increase in screaming as several died at their hand.

* * *

Naruto jumped back from a swipe of Asuma's knuckle blades. Then dodged a kick from Kurenai.

Kurenai growled at him " You traitorous son of a bitch. We wont let you leave here alive"

Naruto just rolled his eyes at this. " I doubt you can really do anything to hurt me but okay. Bring it"

Kurenai went through a flurry of handsigns while Asuma attacked him. She then " disappeared in a swirling motion. Naruto laughed at her poor genjutsu abilities. When a tree appeared around him, binding him he smiled. When Kurenai put the kunai to his throat he chuckled and said " I assure you that you will regret this attack"

She glared at him and plunged the knife into his throat. Pleased with his death, at least until he faded away and Asuma was in his place. She froze, a look of terror on her face. She began to panic and grabbed Asuma, crying for a moment, then gasped in shock as he burst into ashes. A chuckled made her look up.

She saw Naruto holding his stomach laughing while pointing to an unconscious Asuma. Filled with fury she rushed at him but did not make it five steps before she felt extreme pan in her foot. Looking down she realized her feet were pinned down with Asuma's Trench Knives. She did not feel the pain long as Naruto looked at her eyes and she blacked out, feeling a large weight on her soul.

Naruto chuckled at how easy it had been to beat two of the Leaf's "Best" Jonin. He suddenly raised a hand, as if to say something. Kakashi, who had been sneaking up on him was floating in the air, a look of fury and betrayal on his face. Naruto rolled his eyes and with a flick of his wrist sent him flying at a group of chunin.

Moving his fingers he made Kakashi dance, killing several Chunin with his new toy. When he was done he squeezed his fit and flicked his fingers out. Blood burst from Kakashi and he collapsed, out cold.

Naruto looked up, hearing a large crash from the gate. Then a second from the Hokage Monument, it seemed that his plan was going perfectly.

* * *

**At the Gate. **

Jiraiya summoned a Large Toad to crush the three headed snake attacking the gate. A feeling of worry crossed his mind as he looked back to the chunin stadium. He hoped his sensei would be okay.

But he did not have time to think as he was suddenly flying extremely fast toward a building. Courtesy of a fist, a fist that came out of no where. As he recovered from the Tsunade level blow he was absolutely terrified and stunned to see the scariest person he had ever met, one the he believed to be dead.

She was younger then he remembered, and her chakra seemed to be a lot stronger. But there was no doubt, this was the wife of his dead student, and the mother of his god-son. This was the Red Death, Kushina Uzumaki.

"Ku...Ku...Kushina, is that you?" He stuttered as he looked at her. Her face was not angry but instead carried not a single emotion. That is how he knew he was fucked. When she showed anger you would get a beating but you could survive. This however was the very reason she was called the Red Death. Her Killer intent and glare had actually been known to kill any ninja around her. He had seen it a few times in the war. He cowered at the look.

" Hello Jiraiya, I hope you have been well. Taking care of My Naruto I hope, oh that's right. You left to peek on women and write porn." This was all said with the barest of sarcasm. But her killer intent was so high that Ninjas on both sides were shivering and passing out. The toad he summoned actually poofed away from it. After turning grey and having its eyes go blank of course.

" Now, Now Kushina.. I... I... Sensei told me he was okay and happy..." He did not get to continue to talk in his shaky voice as Kushina was in his face, her fist in his stomach. He went flying blood coming from his mouth and anyone who was still conscious , which was only him and Kushina, heard the sound of many bones breaking as his ribcage shattered.

She was at his side in an instant stomping on his arms and legs. He could not move as he screamed.  
" Listen to me and listen well. I hate you. You betrayed us. Me, Naruto and Minato. You deserve a three year session with me and Tsunade beating and healing you. But Kit has a plan. Since he brought me back I have an obligation. Just know that what is about to happen is designed to make the plans go better and the message go through." She lifted his battered body up by the throat and sent a surge of chakra into his body then tossed him at the gates were a large seal appeared.

A huge green light appeared. When it faded, all of the soldiers on both sides were gone. Only Jiraiya was left, but he was different. He was completely healed, and most shockingly... Back in his prime.

Kushina sighed before turning and disappearing in a flash of red.

* * *

**With Hiashi Hyuuga**

Hiashi struck another invader. He was not a happy man. Not only did he have to fight in the invasion but not a single member of the Branch family were around. He would have to punish them all later. His thoughts were interrupted as he turned. What he saw would shock him till the rest of his days.

His daughter Hinabi fighting nearly as good as most jonin. She had a grace and agility he had never seen in a child. He watched as she killed thirteen opponents in seconds. She was a perfect heiress, just as he planned. However something was very wrong about this scene. She was not fighting sound or sand ninjas. No she was killing, and enjoying it apparently if the smile on her face said anything, several chunin and jonin of the leaf.

She looked at him with a crazed look he had only ever seen in the most devoted followers of mad men. He shivered at this sight. Before he could say a word she was suddenly in a group of Hyuuga's. They were all elderly and in seconds all but one was dead at his daughters hand. A look of terror, betrayal and agony on their faces.

The last alive was his own Father, He watched in horror as his daughter took a piece of paper and wacked his father on the forehead. His head flashed green for a moment. When it cleared his father carried a nightmare of any branch member. A Caged bird Seal.

Hinabi smiled at the man then flared her chakra and giggled at the sight of the man scream in pain as his brains were liquiifed. As she stopped she grabbed him and flashed in a red light. Both were gone.

Hiashi was left with a cold feeling.

* * *

**With Iruka**

Iruka was forced to fight yet another Sound Ninja as he tried to lead his children to safety. But what he noticed was not a single ninja attempted to hurt them. As he, barely, knocked the ninja away he heard a loud screaming.  
He turned to see Ebisu on the ground screaming with various bones obviously broken. But what scared him was the ninja that caused the damage. Or student ninjas he should say.

Konohomaru, Moegi and Udon were looking down at Ebisu with looks of absolute glee on their faces. Udon had a bloody sword that he had clearly stabbed Ebisu with.

The kids looked up at him, smiled and took off at immense speed. He would have followed them but he was set up upon by other ninja.

A loud sound caught his attention. As he looked up he was shocked to see the battered remains of the Hokage Monument, the faces destroyed in an obvious explosion. A flash of red caught his eyes as he heard a loud vicious laugh from the three children traitors.

* * *

**With Sarutobi**

Sarutobi was shaking with exhaustion as he sealed his students arms with him. He cursed his older body, if he was in his prime he would have effortlessly destroyed these shells of his former teachers, instead of being forced to barely seal them away with a small portion of his student. He had barely managed to drive off his student, if he was in his prime his student would have been dead. A blow to the face interrupted his thoughts as he was sent backwards.

He looked up as was not all that shocked to see Kit in front of him with his hand raised. He was waiting for Kit to get his revenge.

" Kit, are you here to kill me. ?"

Kit just laughed at the battered old man " No, I am here to grant you something you very much want but not for why you want it." Kit snapped and he was surrounded by the bound, awake bodies of the Civilian council and several Ninjas under his command. Kit was suddenly in his face, a hand on is chest. " I give you back your youth."  
He glowed green, a white hot pain filled his body. When the light cleared, his body ached and fell tired but there was something he had not felt in years. Strength, virility, power. It was thrumming through him. He looked around and saw that the council was gone, as was the ninjas under his command.

A wave of exhaustion hit his body. He shook for a moment then blackness took him. No one noticed the seals placed on his body by Kit. Nor the chilling laugh Kit was emitting, before flashing out in a red light.

" Just you wait Hiruzen. You'll see that your youth wont matter much when I take everything from you."

* * *

**With the remaining Ninjas.**

It took several hours and the life's of various ninja, but all of the invaders were chased out or eradicated. Whatever happened next, the leaf may not be ready for it. This invasion took a lot from them.

Gaara the Jinchuuriki had demolished the Uchiha compound, though all of the books and scrolls had disappeared. He had also ruined the Hyuuga compound and the Sarutobi compound. Several Civilian compounds and homes had been destroyed as well. It would cost them a fortune. But in the end they may get a new ally in Sand, it hurt them to do it but at their state it may be the only thing that would keep them afloat. Other then the mysterious restoration of the Hokage and Sanin's Youth

What had hurt most of all was that Trust was lost as several betrayals had been uncovered. Non more then the Hokage's Grand son betraying the village. It would leave a scar in the heart of the village forever. The Hokage had been seen crying by several ANBU.

Add that to the possible loss of the Hyuuga branch family, over a hundred Ninjas, and the village was not doing so hot.

But one thing united them. The hatred and ager toward Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

**In a unknown compound within the village the day after the invasion**

Hinata Hyuuga and Anko Mitarashi woke up, feeling drowsy and sore. They had no idea where they were or how they got there. The last thing they remembered was the Invasion. Taking care of stragglers and then nothing... It was weird.

They looked around and saw the unconscious bodies of the Missing Branch family of the Hyuuga. They had not been seen during the invasion. It was thought that they had betrayed the village.

Anko walked vover to one and went to wake him up, she had questions to ask. She dropped him the moment she turned him over.

On his forehead, was... Nothing. The Caged Bird seal was gone.

* * *

**Sorry for the Fragmented feel of the chapter. It was made that way to show how fragmented and confusing War feels. No one really processed it. **


	14. Aftermath of Hell

Sarutobi had his head in his hands, tears rolling down his face as he reviewed his situation. On one hand he and his student were young and in their prime again, they beat back and invasion and survived, and the Branch Hyuugas were freed. On the other His grandson and his friends had betrayed their village destroying the Hokage mountain and academy, Naruto had done devastating attacks to the entire village in his clones and assaults on Kurenai and Asuma, Kit had slaughtered the Civilian Council ( which he did not mind so much), Hinabi had torn apart the Hyuuga council and took her grandfather as a slave and so much more shit.

What scared him most however was that Kit Uchiha had resurrected Kushina Uzumaki in her prime. She alone had taken out over three hundred people on each side. He knew she was stronger them him and Jiraiya combined. And even worse she was pissed at the abuse of Naruto.

All of this made him realize just how screwed they were. They needed Tsuande, badly. Her mere presence would amplify their chanced of survival by hundreds of times. She could fix up the Medical system and her own Prowers would help them to survive.

It was for this reason he had sent Jiraiya to get her. They would be dead without her. But she hated the village. He could only hope Jiraiya could persuade her to come home.

After he thought of how his genin team had acted he sighed and said " We are so Fucked" His head slammed on the desk.

* * *

**With the Rookies**

" I cant fucking believe Naruto would betray the village." this was Kiba. He looked up as he heard three snorts. They came from Shino, Hinata, Lee and Shikamaru.

" You shouldn't be, did you see how the village treated him. They deserve all they got" Surprisingly this was Hinata. She looked very annoyed by the whole conversation.

Kiba snarled at her " No one deserves what he did, He is a monster" Kiba was pinned to a wall by his throat. Hinata was radiating fury.

"Listen you insignificant little shit, No one deserves to be abused, assaulted, neglect and insulted everyday since they could fuckin breathe. That is what Naruto had to go through at the hands of the Villagers. So grow the fuck up." She dropped him and in a flash left her shocked fellow rookies. No matter how strong she may have gotten, they would never expect that kind of attitude from her.

" She always was Naruto's little bitch" Kiba mumbled but was silenced by a surprisingly strong glare at the hands of Shino.

"Kiba I would advise against such actions. There are several people much stronger then you who would take great pleasure in killing you for such comments. I am one such person" Shino then left, leaving a gaping Kiba. The other rookies shivered at his voice. It was filled with tightly contained hatred.

Shikamaru had not said a word but still, he was pissed. The signs had always been there but the world had ignored it. He had ignored it. They all believed he was just a stronger Naruto, not a darker one. He too believed it, until he saw the horrible way Naruto tore apart the senseis. He had never seen such brutality. Plus with the look of things it seemed that several others would betray the village.

Lee was annoyed. All of the orphans of the village, bar Sasuke, were treated like trash. It was all about family names. Naruto himself had proved that it did not matter as he tore apart the village with a smile on his face. Lee was not angry at Naruto, Saddened a little, but not mad. Naruto was not doing it for revenge but to prove a point. He had to respect that.

The rest of the Rookies were angry, saddened or such. Well Not Sakura who was starting to agree with many of Naruto's believes as she observed the village. She truly hated it here and was honestly only staying to gain strength till she could leave. Maybe she would head over to Mist, yeah that would be good. She would take Hinata and Anko whom she had become friends with lately. Hell maybe the whole branch family would go to the war. She would have to wait, that was very much true.

* * *

In the Hospital was a Very angry, whiny, brooding Uchiha. He was sitting in the hospital, and had been the moment the battle had started. The shrooms Sakura had poisoned him with had really liked the seal so it took a lot longer to get rid of. He was out until the next day. His whole body hurt, but he was recovering.

As soon as he woke up he noticed a package on his bed. He did not know who it was from but he was extremely angry when he read it. What it was, was a report on the battle. Naruto, the weakling, loser clanless dobe, had had effortlessly defeated two of the sensei jonin and had killed off several others. He at one point had squeezed his fist so hard that he broke his knuckled and tore muscles.

He wanted Naruto dead, more then dead. However one thing he read made him think. It was a note saying that Kabuto, who also turned out to be very strong, worked under Orochimaru. This got him thinking, he really needed a better teacher, maybe Orochimaru would work. He knew the man wanted him in some way so it was possible.

Sasuke decided to stay until he had thought it through. He would be released in an hour, so he would pester Kakashi. What went on from there would decide it from there.

* * *

"You want me to what?" Sakura schreeched to Jiraiya. The old man had just asked her a very strange request.

" I want you to go with me to find and persuade Tsuande to come back to the Village. You signed up to practice medicine and were apart of Naruto's team. We are hoping you could help me to get her. I know you signed up for medic classes, she is the greatest medic so maybe she or Shizune could teach you."

He had added the last part in the hopes to persuade the girl, after all if Naruto had trained her then she must have something special about her. She gave him a piercing stare. He actually shifted from the weight it seemed to put on his mind.

" Listen and listen well, I hate you. You abandoned yoru fucking godson for porn and to chase your wayward teammate. In my eyes you are the scum of the earth. " Jiraiya's head fell at the berating he got. It made his heart hurt. " However" His head raised " If you can manage to knock your perving off until we find her then I will go but know this, I would kill you if given half a chance am I clear?"

He almost laughed at the thought of her hurting him, but the looked she gave him made him weary. She had been trained by Naruto, she might actually have some weight behind that threat. He did not want to find out, so he counted his blessing and nodded with a smile.

She sneered at him and said " I will meet you in an hour at the gates. Don't be late and leave your note pad behind." She walked off. Her killer intent reminded him of a love child between Tsuande and Kushina. Very scary, Very, Very scary thought.

* * *

"AGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Orochimaru screamed as the pain in his arms quadrupled. Damn his sensei for this curse on him.

"Oh stop ypur bellyaching, I am going to pick up the princess, Mixed with my seals we should be able to restore you so calm the FUCK DOWN!" Naruto screamed at the white snake.

Orochimaru would have killed anyone else to talk to him like that but he knew better. Especially with Kushina next to her son. TO even breath against the boy would be death.

A finger on his brow seemed to radiate peace through out his body. Before his eyes his skin healed a bit and all that pain subsided.

Naruto looked at him " I have sealed all of the damage for a bit. We need to go, so behave or I will kill you when I get back"

Despite himself Orochimaru laughed. That boy was something else. He would be the perfect body but he knew better then to try. He had no where near the will of Naruto. Plus Kit and Kushina would horrible destroy him.

He watched the boy leave with Kabuto and Kushina. He knew that they would succeed.

* * *

Three days later in a town no one cares about Sakura Haruno was bashing her head against the wall. Jiraiya was once again perving on some lady, who was obviously only interested in his money. Sakura had gone to the room and began to practice the chakra channeling technique Naruto taught her. She missed him, a lot. Not romantically but as a friend. He was a great teacher and she missed that.

Now she was stuck with a foolish, pervy old tool. She wanted to kill the man. Painfully with a spork. Maybe her new crush Shino could help her with that, all of those bugs sucking on his chakra as she drove the senbon further and further into his joints. The screams...

She was knocked out of her thoughts by a very sad looking Jiraiya sulkily come into the room. " I know where hime is. Lets go."

She smirked at him " She dumped your ass as soon as she got the money huh?" He pouted even further at the dig at his pride. Her smirked deepened as they walked off to go and locate Tsuande. She was excited as if what Naruto had told her was true, then she would get to watch as Tsunade beat the old fool. It would be great.

* * *

Naruto was so glad with his spy network. They had been keeping track of the old had for years. Naruto even bought all of her debt so she legally owed him. It was great.

He was watching her from the wall of the castle she and Shizune were observing. He had a fun idea, one that Jiraiya would kill for. Plus he would irritate Tsunade, a awesome past time his mother described to him. The women hated perves so...

In a flash of movement he was behind Tsuande, one hand on her chest, the other on her ass. " Hey sexy what do you say we go for a round or two?" This was said in his sexiest voice, addictive chakra flaring. Tsuande was out of breathe instantly.

She swiftly turned to kill him but could not see anyone. Turning back around she was shocked to see some one sitting on the wall, he was no older then 13. A genin at best, or so she thought.

"Tell me who I am about to crush" She was flaring her killer intent, a huge glare on her face.

Naruto chuckled at that " Woah She-Hulk. You are no where near my level so back off before I have to bend your wrinkled ass over my knee." A huge tick appeared on her face. Kushina was right, this was so much fun.

" I am a Sanin _little boy_, it is you who is no where near my level"

Naruto just smiled at her " I am here to make an offer. I will give you back your lover and brother. In return you will heal a friend of mine, You may know of him. His name is Orochimaru."

She glared at him " I would never help that snake. You think I have not heard about what happened to the Leaf. I may hate it but it is still my home. Besides,... the dead cant come back, not really"

Naruto rolled his eyes " Yeah, the one you abandoned. As for the dead coming back ... Look behind you"

She turned and was stunned to see her old friend Kushina Uzumaki. She could feel the special chakra the women always held. She knew it was her.

"It has been long time Granny" Kushina loved to see the tick on the older women's face.

" How the hell is this possible?" Tsunade had to know a medic.

" The wonder of seals. My son over there resurrected me a while ago. Back in my 16 year old body at that." Tsuande was stunned at this. Maybe the boy was telling the truth. She did not get to answer as Shizune shot her senbon at Naruto who merely flared his chakra. The needles fell to the ground with an exhausted Shizune.

" That is not very smart. To attack your betters is never a good idea." Tsunade was shocked at his actions. She knew right away that Kushina's son was extremely powerful. Easily above her level. She did not want to piss of either of them. She was truly afraid of both of them, they reminded her of her grandmother. Nothing had ever scared her more.

" Can you truly bring them back?" Naruto nodded at her. She looked up " Give me a week to think,...Please.

" Very well, but teach your student respect or I will not let her live. Ja Ne" Naruto and Kushina disappeared in a flash of red.

Tsunade picked up the barely conscious Shizune and hurried to their room. She hoped she made the right choice.

* * *

That Night, while in a bar with a fully recovered Shizune, Tsunade looked up to see Jiraiya and thought " FUCK!"

"Hey Hime, you are looking beautiful tonight" the slug queen rolled her eyes. She hated dealing with this idiot " What are you doing here Jiraiya?"

Before the old fool could respond and fuck everything up Sakura spoke up " The old Kage asked us to persuade you to come back to the village. But I have a feeling you have already spoken to My Teammate Naruto, am I right?"

Both leaf ninja noticed Shizune shudder at his name. Well that's not a good sign.

"It seems I was right, not surprised. He always seemed to know everything." Jiraiya looked at her in shock, and a little fear, due to the respect in her voice. That might cause trouble " Whatever he promised you he will fulfill. It is his nature. But either way you should teach me, there are so few competent medics in the village. It annoys me."

That got Tsunade's attention and for the rest of the night they spoke of the stupidity of the Leaf and its medics.

No one noticed the look of fear and jealousy on Shizune's face as Sakura and her master spoke as equals.

* * *

In Naruto's summon's world Naruto was speaking to his minions

" It is time for us to get our Name out there, So we are sending you guy's to the Civil war in Mist. They could end up being a huge ally in the ports will be a huge help. We will go in pairs. You know what they are. Kit's, I am sending you guy's to defend the civvies. This way they will get a look on us. Leave Yagura alive, he is under a Genjutsu by our enemy. He will make a powerful ally."

They all smiled at him and nodded.

" And Guy's... No mercy" They all gained dark smirks but none bigger then Yakumo's, who had been introduced the day before. She Fit in right away and had made a life time friend in Fu. They managed to sync very well.

In a large flash of red they were gone. Kit with them as they went to fuck up the world.

Naruto smiled as his plan was really going along. No one knew of his affiliation with the group other then his uncle. It was perfect for him, he could fight on the three fronts. As himself, as Ruto the extremely successful business man and as Kit. He was very pleased.


	15. Opened Eyes- Many Side Seen

After a long night of binding and chatting, Sakura and Tsunade became friends for life. Sakura admired the toughness and brutal nature of Tsuande and Tsunade enjoyed taling to someone who was not a perv or afraid of her. It was refreshing.

Eventually both parties went back to their hotel rooms where Jiraiya asked the question that had been burning in his gut since he meet Sakura.

" Sakura, why the hell do you respect Naruto so much?" He could not understand it himself. Naruto had betrayed the village, taken so many lives and made so many people miserable, What was there to respect?

Sakura turned to him and sighed, she wondered when he was going to ask that. " Naruto was the first person since Ino to help me. To not want anything in return other then my success and happiness. The village has done nothing but hurt its Ninja's. If you don't belong to a clan or aren't a genius then you are nothing. You get no help, no love or anything of value. Naruto wants to change that, it is a huge part of his goals and I agree with it."

Jiraiya's face darkened " Naruto is a monster, he murdered innocent villagers for no reason and betrayed his village. He betrayed Sarutobi sensei after all he did for him. If he helped you it was to get something."

Sakura shook her head. " Naruto hates wasted potential more then anything. The village attempted to squander his so he has reason. As for the villagers, they were far from innocent. Most Orphans are abused by the drunks of the village, Naruto even more so and yet the Hokage does nothing to stop it. He has no back bone and has caused more pain in his second reign then good. Naruto was forced to live on his own since he was five, he was repeatedly beaten and assaulted all while your sensei did nothing to save him. He hid his heritage and status as a Jinchuuriki from Naruto, while revealing the last bit to the hateful villagers. He is the monster not Naruto, actually you are to as you obviously have no love for your godchild."

Jiraiya flinched back as if stricken. He had no family so the village always came first to him. He could not comprehend betraying it. Though he had not been in the village very much since Naruto had been born it was still where all of his loyalty was.

Obviously Sakura understood this as her next words were " What I don't get is why your head is so far up the Villages ass when you've gained so little from it."  
Jiraiya flinched at that, then glared " I gained an amazing teacher, son and godson. The village did that for me!"

"A son you betrayed, a god son you abandoned, and a teacher who literally taught you nothing. Who ignored you and only taught Orochimaru. We both know that the only reason you are still loyal is due to all of the love and credit you get as the "strongest and only loyal Sanin". Regardless of the fact that they betrayed your student and tortured your godson." She turned away at this point and walked to her room to sleep.

He was left stammering. She had in a few words, shattered all of the lies he told himself to keep his loyalty to the village in an instant. He struggled to rebuild them. He tried to tell himself that he loved the village, that it was good to him. But you cant lie to yourself, not really. He gained a little hatred for Sakura right then, and more so for Naruto who made her so damn observant. Both of them being able to strip him of his masks and delusions, it was something he did not like.

In his state of inner denial he failed to notice Tsunade looking at him in cruel pleasure and approval toward Sakura's actions. She felt moved at this and wanted the girl as an apprentice. She was so tired of Shizune Bitching at her for drinking and being a nag in general. Sakura was blunt and very smart, she would much rather have her as an apprentice.

Shizune on the other hand was pissed that Sakura was so disrespectful and cruel. But at the same time she gained respect for the girl's observance. This increased her irrational jealousy and fear. She began to miss her home more then ever as her bitterness to Tsunade came back to her full force. She was so tired of Tsunade's drinking, cruelty and bullying nature. She was unappreciative and abusive. A small spark of Hatred boiled within her, where it never had been before.

None of them noticed the thoroughly amused Naruto clone hiding under a genjutsu in the corner, using his empathic skills to amplify all of their emotions. Causing changes no one would ever expect, changing the future in ways no one would ever guess. Well Naruto did but that is a different story.

He left the place in a flash of red light, pleased with his manipulations. If all turned out right then Sakura would find her self a Sensei, the leaf with a Master Medic and Himself with a lot of amusement. Perfect really.

* * *

Mei was exhausted, she and her battalion had been battling for the last three hours. Most would not make it much longer, she herself had a good three hours left, a perk of having Uzumaki blood, but still she was tired. And being tired made one sloppy. This is why she almost did not notice the kunai flying at her skull.

She could not dodge it, so she tried to turn so it would be a light wound. She was the only Kage level fighter and leader of the Resistance. She needed to live.  
Luck seemed to smile at her as a large golden chain appeared out of no where and grabbed the Kunai. THe kunai was flung away, killing three loyalist Ninjas easily.

Shock and Happiness filled her. She only knew of one person with chakra chains, her old friend Kushina, but she was dead. Worry and slight fear filled her next as she knew well how dangerous that bloodline was. If this person was not on their side... They were thoroughly fucked.

A huge waft of wind cleared the mist revealing several people in masks and black clothing. One with a Demon mask, the Same Kushina wore as an ANBU, had the chakra chains whipping around out of different parts of her body, killing several of the Loyalists. Good they were on her side, and she knew or at least hoped it was Kushi, she had missed her. Plus with her skills beating Yagua would be easy as hell. Kushi was awesome like that.

Looking at the others she saw another red head in a robin mask take out two swords and carve a swath through several loyalists, one with green hair and a bug mask created a huge crater with what looked like gentle blows, a boy with bones and a wolf mask pulling off incredible taijutsu-kenjutsu combos killing several. The scariest was one that stood there with a blank mask ,that had what seemed to be blood smears on it , just staring. But the weird thing was that were ever she stared people died in the worst ways; Some missing chunks of flesh, some burst into flames, hell one even exploded.

She was impressed and grateful as they allowed her and her forces some rest. Plus they were making immensely quick work of the hundreds of Loyalists . She hoped they would help her for the rest of the war. She could tell they were all very strong. However this sparked one fear. Could she fight them if they went against her. Some of them would be easy to kill, but if Kushi was really there then she would be crushed with ease.

A huge surge of Extremely powerful chakra caught her attention. Turning she saw several loyalist covered in black flames, Amaterasu from what she remembered from the stories Kushi's papa telling. The caster was a young man with black hair, he was wearing a Fox mask and seemed at ease. There was no stress in his stance. She shivered as she sensed his chakra. It was like looking at the love child of an Ocean and Forest Fire. Intense and massive. She knew that he could be a problem. She would have to handle this delicately. And fast as they had killed all but the lead Loyalist, who was now covered in chakra chains.

"My Lady, do you know these people?" One of her soldiers asked, fear in his voice. She did not blame him. These people were strong and fought very well together. She could not risk angering them.

" I might know one of them. The rest are foreign. However they seem to be on outside. Still be cautious, we don't know why they are here." She gained a nod from her tired and afraid soldiers.

Squaring her shoulders Mei walked to the chain wielder, hoping it was somehow her old friend. " While I am grateful for the aid, who are you and why are you here?" There was a danger in the way she said it, it sent shivers down several people on both sides.

A familiar chuckle was the response she got "Aw, and here I thought you'd remember Mei" Mei froze for a moment then leapt at Kushina, wrapping her old friend in a big embrace. Several guys and Tayuya blushed at this.

" Kushi how is it possible that you are alive? The last I knew you died during Kyuubi's assault." She pulled back, glaring at her now laughing friend.

" A good friend of my son resurrected me. And before you ask, Of course we are here to help my old friend."

Mei beamed at her " This is perfect, but first we have to talk and I have to know who and what you guys are"

Within an Hour they were all in a series of tents, Mei had her jaw on the floor as Kushina explained Narutos life to her. In the end she was pissed and impressed that a child had done so much, at that same time she was not as He had Kushina as a mother. Kushina was always a devious person.

" So let me get this straight, Kit Uchiha, your son's uncle, created this group to oppose the Akatsuki. You are apart of it and came here to gain experience and a Name. " Getting a nod Mei smiled and said " Great, I'll allow it. But know this I will melt any trouble makers, ...Okay?"

This last part was said with a wicked sweet smile. It would have sent shivers down the teams backs but they had dealt with Kushina, they were immune.

A thought came to Mei's thoughts " What do I call you if no one is to know your names for now?"

It was Kit that spoke up " We are called **Saisei, or Rebirth** " She smiled at the name and began to meet the members. She was impressed at the skills they all had. The war would be over soon.

* * *

Off in his office in Wave Ruto Uzuki smiled. He had done surprisingly well over the last few months. By splitting the company in half and sending another seal empowered water clone to watch over it and the various other branches of the company, productivity had been epic. They had at least quadrupled in size and value.

With ports everywhere they had gained more then enough fund to start to fund the Rebels in Mist, which seemed to help greatly. Sea country also saw a huge leap in being better. A young women had been discovered covered in scales. A failed test of one of Orochimaru's experiements.

Isarabi, as she was called, was only a child but had immense strength and endurance. He started to have her trained as a ninja and so gained a powerful new ally. She earnd very quickly and with in a year or so Hanabi would have a great partner. Her long range skills in water Jutsu and her epic strength made her a perfect balance to the rigid earth nature of Hanabi. They even liked each other, after he introduced them during the month before the invasion.

He had started buying various companies and ports through out the lands. Gaining political power and such. His goal with all of this was unknown to anyone, even his mother.

He could not wait till it was time to show it.

* * *

Six days had passed and in that time Sakura had learned a lot from Tsunade, sparring and healing, all in secret. She had learned a little healing from Naruto so it was not all that hard to pick up and with her much higher level of Chakra she was able to quickly learn all she was taught. They had bonded most over a beat down of the old pervert, both beating him absolutely bloody. Tsuande had been truly impressed which made Shizune all the more jealous.

Jirayia was actually a little scared at the thought of someone learning from Tsunade. Of gaining her skills and strength. That would make the whole issue a lot worse. The beating confirmed to him that Sakura was scary enough, and creative enough, to be a pain in the Future. He could only hope they chose the village, if not then they were fucked, in the ass, dry.

He would get his answer as it was time to meet up with Naruto. Jiraiya had been poisonedand Shizune knocked out, both by Tsunade. Tsunade and Sakura marched toward Naruto, both in hopes of gaining what they seeked. Hoping that somehow they would get it. No matter the cost.

* * *

**The Next chapter was longer and will focus on the Tsuande scene. But I needed to give more back story on several events that are all happening at once. Sorry for the choppiness but it is important.**

** Ja Ne**


End file.
